Advice
by Discet
Summary: Switzerland finally gathers some motivation to tell Lichtenstein he loves her, but something goes terribly wrong D: Stories better then description promise. Mainly SwissxLich and OCXOC
1. Chapter 1 : Mistaken

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

_Please enjoy My second Hetalia fanfiction _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 1 : Mistaken**_

* * *

**Switzerland**

* * *

It was going to be a normal day as a neutral country. Vash was going about his day, shopping in town for dinner. Usually he would have his sister close in hand, but not today. She said she needed time for 'Something'. Vash knew that his sister was preparing another one of her presents. He always treasured the presents, no matter how embarrassing they were. He was searching through the soda aisle, trying to decide between Coco-Cola and the generic store brand Cola. He started putting down the marginally more expensive brand _…It's not like you can really tell the difference_. Just as he was about to set it down he saw his former friend Austria. A ping of anger went through him as he quickly swapped his opinion on the soda _On the other hand… Lili does deserve the best _he justified to himself. Vash was able to escape the market without further confrontation.

Vash was walking through the streets of the small town letting his mind wonder. He remembered back to the day he first met Lily. _Beautiful little Lili._

* * *

_It was a cold day over the Alps. It was raining hard in the town near his house, he didn't really mind, he enjoyed the rain. He was going through the ally's looking for a more efficient way home. The faster he was the less energy he needed, the less energy he needed the less food he needed to eat, the less food he ate, the less he needed to buy. Thus; saving money. _

_At one point he was coming out of an alleyway. He was thinking mathematically, cost-benefit for everything. Even his relationship with Austria was cost of time with him compared to the benefit of happiness. _

_Then he it all came to a screeching halt. His entire mindset shutdown. In front of him was a girl, hair in braids, her cloths tattered. She looked helpless and weak. Like so many others during that war. He had a want…no a need. To help her. And not thinking for a moment that she should ever pay him back. Only that he wanted to help her _

"_Hey…Are you all right?" _

_Slowly her eyes opened __**God her beautiful eyes **__looking up at him with an ever growing sense of hope. After that they were as close as could be. He made sure that she was taken care of, even having her move into his mansion. She became the most important thing in his life. _

* * *

Switzerland passed by a small flower shop. He looked at the small assortments of flowers. _No… It's a ridiculous thought._ He looked at an bouquet of lilies. He bit his lip debating on whether or not to get them. _They look so beautiful… just like her_ the women behind the stand looked at him curiously "Um… Sir? Would you like anything?"

* * *

He ended up getting the flowers carrying them carefully in one hand, everything else in the other _This was a ridiculous idea, she doesn't think of me that way _he sighed considering tossing the flowers into the near by bush. _No… that would be wasteful… I can still give them as a gift… a… _he sighed _a brotherly gift. _

He continued up the small hill, his manor in sight. He looked down at the lilies in his hand and clenched his hand into a fist around them. _No… No not anymore… I can do this. I can't just be her 'bruder' anymore._ With his new found resolve her gripped the handle and… nothing. He stood there for a moment, a small bead of sweat going down his face. _Just gotta turn this… then finally…_He closed his eyes and turned the knob, his heart beating like crazy. He had tried this several times before. Each time he decided against it before he got home. In town. On the driveway. But the door. He had never made it to the door before.

He walked in quietly to the manor, silently closing the door behind him. The mansion as normal was relatively silent with the exception of his boots on the hardwood floor. The house was nearly absent of dust, the cleaners were there only a few days ago (a sound investment, if it kept Lili from getting sick). He dropped off his groceries, the flowers in hand. He walked through the house heading to the living room. He often found Lili in there at this time of day, doing one thing or another. He got to the room, his hand trembling at this point _You can do this… you can do this…_He forced his hand to grab the knob and open the door as silently as possible. Inside of the room was a couple of nice reading chairs, a fireplace, and a nice television. The fireplace wasn't being used at the time since it was a warm summers day.

Then he saw her. Her back was turned to him, she appeared to be reading a book. The ribbon still in her hair, even after all these years. It gave him a little confidence. She hadn't noticed him yet so he took a silent breath. He walked over to her, his footsteps silent by the carpeting. He went over to her and looked away, giving her the flowers immediately, looking away from her "h-here Lili, I got these w-while I was out today" he said awkwardly. He felt like he may have a heart attack before he could tell her everything. "But you know I di-didn't" he took n a breath "didn't just get them c-cause I'm your brother" he wasn't looking at her still, he waited for her to ask him what he was talking about, but it never came. He went down on his knees to be at eyelevel with his sister, still avoiding her, just seeing her out of the corner of his eyes "e-ever since I first saw you… I knew I loved you…" he said hearing a light gasp from his sister. "a-and not in a brother and sister kind of way…" he said once again leaving a gap of time. He thought she would have talked by now, even with how shy she was; even that horrid word 'Bruder' would be a welcome at this point. "Lili…" _Aw… screw it, what was it that England said? In for a penny…_

Switzerland put his hand around the back of her head. Closed his eyes. And leaned in to kiss her. He missed at first, merely pecking her cheek. He quickly corrected himself and this time got her on the lips, starting to kiss her deeply.

He expected at first that she wouldn't react with the same enthusiasm, but would return the feeling sooner or later.

Only it didn't happen. Not only did she not return the feeling, she started pushing away. He felt his heart utterly sink as she struggled to get free. Ya he expected her to not return the feeling but… this was Lichtenstein, he thought at worst she would politely wait until he pulled away. He sighed taking away his lips from hers. He looked down and for the first time noticed the odd cloths she was wearing. A dim colored green skirt and a light white blouse. Rather revealing in comparison to the petticoats she usually wore. Same flat chest as usual (maybe slightly more 'enhanced'). Finally he looked up at her face. And realized what the problem was.

This was not Lichtenstein.

Same blonde hair cut, same innocent face. Same kind outlook. But this was not her. This girl had slightly bushier eyebrows, _two_ ribbons in her hair, and a profound combination of utter embarrassment and confusion. Her entire face was a deep shade of red looking just about ready to pass out. Suddenly her eyes looked away from him, towards the doorway.

Switzerland looked to where she was looking. There stood two people, one was his little sister, looking surprised and something that Switzerland couldn't put a finger on. Next to her was someone closer to his side. A brunette man in a green military uniform and a white shirt. He was holding a tray with a teapot and cups, a small whisp of steam coming from the teapot. The tray was trembling with anger. He looked angry… no more furious… wait, murderous! That's the word he was looking for. He spoke with a barely contained growl at Switzeralnd, then he realized who it was, it was England's brother "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER" Ireland.

…_In for a pound…_

* * *

_**End of Part 1**_

**And that is the first chapter for my second Hetalia fic. I hope it came across well. I rather enjoyed writing this up. If you havn't read my other fic as suggested. The girl Switzerland kissed was Irelands adopted sister, Bermuda. Please review, it fuels my motivation :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : A First

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

_Warning : Copious amounts of France early on_

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 2 : A First**_

* * *

**Bermuda**

* * *

Bermuda was hiding behind a tree somewhere in France's territory. She peered behind it to see her brother walking calmly through the Ardennes. Happily balancing across a log to cross a river, brushing the leaves aside with a large stick. He always seemed so calm in the forest, like he was at home there. She heard he was going to the mainland to go get someone's opinion on something (He was at England's house, convincing Wales to look after Greg, his sheep). Since then she had been shadowing him, she really loved her brother and wanted to make sure he was safe (she ignored the fact that she would be more a burden then a help if they ever were in a fight). She held odd feeling for her adopted brother, strange feelings that she couldn't put her finger on. She wasn't surprised that she hadn't been found out yet, she was used to being silent, being mute most of the time. She wasn't truly mute, but speaking put a painful strain on her throat, so she tended to stay quiet, using writing or sign language to communicate.

It was time again to move onto a new tree; Patrick was far enough away at this point to not worry about him noticing. She was about to move when she felt some ominous presence from behind "he he he he" _Oh no_. She felt as the hands went around her waist pulling her back with him to the ground. "Aren't you beautiful Mademoiselle" the Frenchman said with a snicker. He breathed hotly in her ear "_So beautiful_" she felt his hand creep under her thin white top and blushed deeply _N-noo! _she screamed in her mind as if willing him to stop, no other way of begging him to stop. "No resistance? _Olala~_" he smiled delighted. She looked out to the dirt path Ireland was on, he was no where to be seen, already too far down the road, too far to help her.

_Brother_ she spoke, very low, what couldn't be considered a whisper, hell France couldn't even hear it "_brother… help me…_" she felt his hand drift ever closer to her training bra. She clenched her eyes shut trying her best to not think about what was happening. Just as the Frenchman's hand touched the cloth there was a loud clicking noise. The Frenchman's hand stopped in it's tracks, Bermuda slowly opened her eyes. Nothing in front of her. She skewed her body to look up behind her. Standing there holding his trusty AR-15 ArmaLite was none other then her brother. Ireland. He wasn't sure how he did it, Patrick was like a ninja when he was in the forest. Fast and efficient.

"Let go of her. NOW!" as fast as he snuck in, France removed his hands from her, leaving her on the ground still blushing. He was on his feet, hands in front of him trying to reason with him.

"Now, monsieur Ireland, please, I didn't know she was your Petite Amie" the Frenchman gestured to her "Bu- but she didn't say anything to stop me!" he said grasping at an excuse.

"She's mute France"

France's eyes grew wide looking at Ireland then back at Bermuda, who had her arms across her petite chest still blushing like mad "Oh" France knew he was getting off easy, the only reason he wasn't full of holes right now was that France had been a good friend to Ireland in his past. Whenever England kicked him out of the mansion, France and Spain often let him crash at their house's. Still he was on thin ice and knew he had crossed the line. Ireland wasn't an angry person, in fact he considered him the Anti-England, but when he felt cross… well… god hath no fury like an Irishman's scorn.

(A/N : Before Britain was a massive empire with it's own prison colonies, it often sent Irish revolutionaries to the local coasts of Europe. This actually led to full Irish regiments in the Spanish and French armies. In fact the Spanish Royal Guard was all of Irish ancestry)

He started stepping back "I am so sorry _Patriek_, Miss, I will be on my way" with that he ran quickly away from the two siblings, as fast as he could. Ireland feeling soft let down his rifle not shooting the Frenchman. He went over to Bermuda and kneeled down next to her. She had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bermuda, are you alright?" he asked with a caring voice. She looked over at him and hugged him tightly, a few tears falling from her eyes "This is why me and you brother don't want you anywhere near France, this is what he does" she nodded into his jacket. He sighed patting her back. After a few minutes she pulled away from him, her crying more or less under control. "Well… a good brother would bring his sister home after she spied on him" Bermuda looked down to the side, not denying the statement "but a good brother also shouldn't set a bad example by shirking his responsibilities in front of his sister" she looked up not sure what he was getting at "And I can't just send you back alone, not after what just happened… So I guess you'll just have to come with me" he said with a sly smile. She looked at him with a blank face at first, Ireland looked worried, like he had made a misstep "O-only if you want too, I-I wouldn't really mind escorting you back to England" even while he said it he flinched at their brothers name. Once he stopped talking she shook her head no then tackled her brother in a hug. He smiled also hugging her "Ok then, lets go!" he smiled standing up. He pulled her up onto his shoulders, much to her surprise, letting out a soft giggle. She was a little old for the ride but she always seemed to enjoy it.

Bermuda smiled sitting upon her brothers shoulders. She thought of something just then. Over the years she had picked up alittle French from Haiti. France had said that she was Patrick's 'Petite Amie'. _If I remember my French then that meant 'girlfriend'_. She blushed deeply, glad he couldn't see her. _And Patrick didn't deny it_. She shook her head, sure that it was just an oversight from her brother. _It doesn't really mean anything… right?_

Soon she had pushed the ridiculous thought out of her head, she laid her arms across Irelands head and started to drift off into sleep…

* * *

_Bermuda had the dream she often had. Of the time she was alone. Alone on a small blip on the Atlantic ocean, even removed from the Caribbean countries. She often drew in the sand with little doddles of a world far from her grasp. Grand mountains, entire landscapes of green, just…other people in general. One day a large raft, what she was later told was a ship appeared in the distance. She went and greeted her new visitors. They claimed to be from the great kingdoms of Spain and Portugal. She was happy to have someone to finally talk to._

_It didn't last_

_Soon they were cutting down her trees for their rafts, when she protested them taking her one muse they beat her, brutally. Soon she was alone once again, in pain, and with no trees for shade. A lot to deal with for a small child. _

_They came back once or twice, same routine, she didn't try to stop them. She cried but they ignored it. _

_Then one day she saw a new ship approaching, with a new flag flying above. She quickly hid behind the few saplings that were beginning once again grow. As the ship ported on the island an assortment of men and one women came out. There was a blonde and a brunette arguing with one another about something. To this day she didn't know what it was but knowing her 'brothers' it was something trivial._

_Then the brunette walked away in a huff, seemingly defeated for the moment. He was heading towards her. She panicked cowering below the saplings. She waited hoping the man would pass her. She heard his footsteps stop just before her, she cowered into a ball, awaiting the blows…but none came. _

_She let her self risk the chance to look at the man; he had a kind face that looked… something… concerned? She guessed since she had seen the same look on her face in the ocean when the Iberians took down her trees. What was he concerned for? Her? Impossible, no one was concerned for her, she was a worthless resource hub to these-_

"_Are you la alright there lass?" he asked curiously in an accent so unlike those from Iberia. She further risked a slight shake of the head no to her condition "Oh, well come on then, you look famished, we have some of England's cooking on the stove, it's a step up from starving… I think…" he said making a joke that flew right over her head at the time. The man stood up walking back towards the raft. She sat up peering after him, after about ten steps he stopped, looking back at her "Well? Are you comin?" he asked with a smile on his lips. Bermuda smiled nodding her head at the invitation, jogging after her savior._

_Not long after England was convinced to make her a colony of his, the first in a long line of colonies. Still that man, the first one who was concerned about her, held a special place in her heart. Her first brother. Ireland. _

* * *

Bermuda slowly was awakened as Patrick gave her a slight jostle to wake her up. She looked at him for an answer to why she was pushed out of her increasingly pleasant dream "We're almost there lass" he said calmly still carrying her. Bermuda looked up and around her. Her eyes widened. It was beautiful! Snow covered mountains, leading into grassy valley's. Up ahead was a large house, not as big as England's, but still impressive. After a few awe inspired moments she tapped Irelands head three times, signaling she wanted to get down. He obliged and she happily went around feeling what she could as they progressed down the road. Everything was so beautiful. As they got closer to the house she stayed closer to her brother, eventually even wrapping her arms around his. Patrick smiled down at his sister, finding her actions rather adorable. Finally they were at the front door of the house. Bermuda removed herself from her brother and knocked on the door herself. She politely held her hands out in front of her excited to meet someone new.

There were a few steps they heard on the hardwood inside the house. After a few clicking of lock the door opened slowly. There was a little girl, looking like she was about Bermuda's age, straight blonde hair, and wearing a very nice Maroon colored dress. She had a blue ribbon in her hair. She smiled gently "Um… I'm sorry, Switzerland isn't here right now he's in town at the moment" she said kindly with a soft smile.

Ireland sighed "Really… Well, do you mind if we stay until he gets back?" Bermuda looked at him for a moment then back at Lichtenstein smiling nodding really liking the idea. She didn't have many other girls to talk to besides North and she was _so _much older then her… it was hard to relate.

Lichtenstein looked at them both, embarrassed by the sudden attention. She looked down her cheeks tinged pink "U-Um… I g-guess that would be alright, but give me time to talk to Bruder before he sees you ok?" she said worried what Vash might do to them if she didn't explain ahead of time. Before she had time to react Bermuda was giving her a hug; Lichtenstein didn't react at first but was soon hugging back. Bermuda always made quick friends.

* * *

Lichtenstein and Bermuda were happily keeping to themselves, Lichtenstein was showing Bermuda some of her books, Bermuda loved reading books and was enjoying the books. Eventually Lichtenstein showed Bermuda her prized possession, a nicely framed collaboration of drawings from her brother. Bermuda thought they were adorable; she pulled a small pendent necklace that was under her blouse. It was a Celtic pendant, with three jewels in it. She explained (using pen and paper, Lichtenstein , red ruby for England, blue sapphire for Scotland, and greed emerald for Wales. Each one representing one of her siblings Lichtenstein looked over at Ireland tentatively and whispered to Bermuda "What about Ireland?" she asked silently.

Using his ever ninja like senses he said aloud "What about me?" he asked curiously. Bermuda looked back and held up the necklace with a smile "Oh, I crafted the whole thing, from concept to execution. England provided the funding, Scotland acquired the jewels and Wales getting the silver"

Lichtenstein was amazed "It's beautiful, you did this?" she said smiling one of her child like smiles.

"Yea" he said with a smile, Bermuda smiled placing the pendant under her shirt. After a little while a grandfather clock begun chiming 4 o'clock, Patrick looked at his watch to confirm, "Well, time for tea" he said with a almost happy tone, he shook his head, muttering under his breath "damn England, got me addicted to stupid hot tea leaves" He got up to go to the kitchen, but remembers his manners "Lichtenstein, do you mind if I make some tea, also, do you two want some tea?" he asked kindly.

Lichtenstein giggled at Irelands frustration with his brother "It's fine, please be careful though" she said with a smile. Ireland nodded going down the hall. Lichtenstein smiled then looked back at Bermuda "Your brother is really sweet. She said with a smile. Bermuda nodded with a slight blush; Lichtenstein didn't see her do this "Everone around here is either really uptight, Germany, Austria, they're both so serious" she said with a sigh. "There's Italy but he's so goofy, he's more of child then me sometimes" she looked to the side with a blush "Then there's France" they both shuddered "People tell me that Bruder is mean… but I never see it, he's always so sweet" she smiled reminiscing "He always keeps me safe, has taken care of me, given me food, shelter…" she smiled with a light blissful blush "…love" she said holding her knees to her chest "The only thing is that he over reacts to people being near me; I mean, with that Ireland would be just like bruder" she said with a smile. For a few moments Bermuda just stared at her, then she started to giggle uncontrollably, Lichtenstein just looked confused "W-what? what did I say?"

Bermuda kept giggling while quickly writing down her message in her notebook. When she was finished she ripped out the page and handed it to Lichtenstein.

_Ireland? Non-violent? No not really, he fights England all the time, mostly out of a old rivalry, he fights Scotland just for the fun of it. Just today he was pointing a gun, point blank to a mans head for messing with me._

"Wh-what, why would he do that?" she said out of surprise, Ireland seemed so nice. Bermuda quickly scribbled down something

_France_

Lichtenstein nodded "Oh, that makes sense" she said off handedly; Bermuda blushed remembering the event vividly. She would never go by France without one of her brothers again.

Suddenly they heard the tea pot begin to whistle from the kitchen, soon the sound went off as the heat was turned off. Lichtenstein showed her favorite book, _Romeo and Juliet_, it was one of Bermuda's favorite books as well. England had her read the Complete Works of William Shakespeare like four times. She enjoyed Hamlet more but _R&J_ was pretty good too.

Soon Ireland had came back to the room, "Hey Lili, where is the cups and stuff?" he asked not wanting to just rifle through their kitchen.

"Oh I'll show – Bermuda, will you be alright for a few minutes?" she asked not wanting to abandon her guest.

Bermuda smiled and nodded, not minding being left alone for a few minutes. So Lichtenstein went off for a few minutes and Bermuda mused herself skimming the old English play write. After a few minutes she heard the door open behind her. She didn't pay it much mind, she assumed that it was Ireland and Lichtenstein back with tea, and she was enjoying the story. Soon she saw something just above the book, it was a bouquet of lily's. She blushed taking the flowers in hand.

"h-here Lili, I got these w-while I was out today" She looked up and saw a boy. He was blonde, wearing a green military uniform with a white beret. She realized this was probably Lichtenstein's brother, Switzerland. Did he think she was LilI? Did they look that similar? "But you know I di-didn't" he took n a breath "didn't just get them c-cause I'm your brother" Bermuda tilted her head in confusion, what was wrong with just getting it for his sister? Soon he kneeled down to be at eyelevel with her. "e-ever since I first saw you… I knew I loved you… a-and not in a brother and sister kind of way…" Bermuda sat there, blushing _Does he mean… he wants Lili to be his…_ blushing deeply she went to scribbling in her notebook _I'm not Lili, I'm not Lili, I'M NOT LILI. _Before she could finish she felt a callused hand behind her head. _Wha…_"Lili…" he moved into kiss her and her face went deep red. Her body froze with surprise as he kissed her cheek. Finally he landed a kiss on her lips. She sat there for a moment as he passionately kissing her _Wha… n-no, NO _ she started to try and push him off her _I don't want my first kiss to be with Lili's nii-san._ She tried to move backward but her back was to the chair and was unable to escape his kiss. She wasn't nearly strong enough to push him off. Luckily he got the message and leaned off her. When he opened his eyes a swirl of emotions swirled on his face, regret, confusion, embarrassment. His mouth hung open. Bermuda looked behind him and saw something that was going to be trouble. A lot of trouble. Standing there was Ireland and Lichtenstein. Ireland literally twitching with anger. Lichtenstein looked surprised and perhaps a little upset. Her brother carefully handed the tray to Lili before unleashing his fury

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER"

Switzerland got up to defend himself. Putting his hands out in front of himself. His mouth was open to provide a defense… but nothing came to him. Ireland charged him tackling the Swiss man out the window and onto the grass outside.

Bermuda didn't know what happened in the fight he was distracted by something to her right, she looked and there was Lichtenstein, placing the tray on the footrest of the chair. With a shaking hand she picked up the tea pot picking up a cup "I-I-I didn't know you knew b-bruder" she said trying to pour the tea, most of it spilling out of the cup. "H-he's a r-really great g-uy you know" water began to gather in the corner of her eyes. She reached for a little pot "T-two s-sugars right?" she swallowed hard, her shaking hands ended up spilling the sugar "Oh… w-will you excuse me for a m-moment?" She got up and made a break for the hallway.

Bermuda sat there for a moment trying to get everything together. Finally, as if all the cogs had suddenly clicked at once it all made sense _Oh no _she looked to the shattered window then to where Lili had just left _Oh nononono _she then bolted up from the floor and ran for the door. She then doubled back to get her notepad and pencil. Then she pursued Lichtenstein. She started scribbling on the paper to the point it almost looked illegible

_He thought it was you! HE THOUGHT IT WAS YOU! HE THOUGHT IT WAS YOU_

God she hated being a mute sometimes. She ripped out the page and ran to catch up to Lichtenstein. She started poking her shoulder rapidly with the paper in hand. _For the love of GOD turn around. _

Finally she did turn around a obviously forced smile on her lips, she shut her eyes to avoid spilling any tears "I- I hope you and Bruder are happy" suddenly a tear escaped her eyes "R-really really happy!" the tears were flowing out of her eyes now she wiped them on her petticoat and walked to her door. Bermuda tried one last time but was shrugged off as Lichtenstein walked into her door and slammed it shut. Bermuda looked for anyway to insert the note but it seemed air tight... and bullet proof? Looked like Switzerland didn't spare any money to defend his sister. She slid down the wall, feeling defeated. _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

**Hoped you enjoyed my second chapter through the eyes of my OC. I kinda made it obvious of the similarities between the two couples. Still, I feel like I rushed the end**

**(-_-)  
**

**So please review. Good or bad I love hearing it, it makes it seem as if someone was reading it. Pls&tnku**


	3. Chapter 3 : No

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 3 : No…**_

* * *

**Lichtenstein**

* * *

_No… No… This… this is a dream… this __**has**__ to be a dream… a nightmare… It can't be true… nononononon-NO!_

She looked in horror at the sight in front of her. Sitting there, in front of her, was her brother, Switzerland, the closest thing she had to a family. No he was her family, her brother, was sitting there looking away from her. There he was… _kissing_… _**Kissing! **_her new friend, Bermuda. From her point of view Bermuda was just sitting there kissing back, face full of blood. Lichtenstein felt as if someone had taken her heart from her. She stood there stunned at the sight along side Bermuda's brother, Ireland. She whispered barley above a whisper "Bruder…"

As if they had heard her they stopped kissing for a moment, and Switzerland stiffened, probably at the discovery of their presence. Bermuda's eyes had focused off Switzerland and onto them. Switzerland fallowed suit looking absolutely confused at what was happening. She didn't know why he looked like that. Actually she didn't know why anything was anything anymore.

_It's a dream. It doesn't make sense, It's a dream!_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER"

Lili barley heard the outburst, it was so outside her field of interest. She watched as Ireland tackled Switzerland out of the window. Out of the window. Out of their house. Out of her life. She looked down, finally realizing that she was holding the tray of tea. She looked over at Bermuda, looking in fear at the broken window.

_I… I should… be… be a-a go-good host…_

She walked over and carefully put down the tray on the footstool next to the chair. She picked up a tea cup and the teapot "I-I-I didn't know you knew b-bruder" she said desperately trying to pour the hot water, she felt herself physically start to shake from her sadness. She tried to keep eye contact with Bermuda as best she could, but some feeling kept making her sadder as she looked at her. She wasn't sure what it was. She had felt pain, sadness, fear… was this remorse? About what? She had no regrets. _N-none_. She stopped pouring as she felt the hot tea burn her hand "H-he's a r-really great g-uy you know" she said 'wanting' to support her brothers new relationship. She realized how much her voice was cracking, and felt the tears start to gather in her eyes. She wanted to just crawl up somewhere and wake up from this nightmare. "T-two s-sugars right?" she said reaching for the sugar but tipping over the jar. She felt like she was going to die. She stood up, she had to get out. She had to leave. Now. "Oh… w-will you excuse me for a m-moment?" she started walking out of the room then kept going, accelerating her speed steadily till it was just under jogging speed.

She didn't realize that Bermuda was fallowing her. Finally she felt her tapping her shoulder, turning around a bit, hoping to see her brother there. No such luck. It was still Bermuda, with some note, some excuse! What did she want? What _could _she want? She had already taken br- Vash from her; wasn't that enough? Still she couldn't blame her. She could giver a reassuring words for her soon to b… soon to be 'sister in law' the thought stung like cutting a finger, multiplied a hundred fold. "I- I hope you and Bruder are happy" suddenly a tear escaped her eyes "R-really really happy!"she couldn't hold on anymore, tears started to flow out like a river and she hurried into her own room leaving her brothers new love behind her.

* * *

Lichtenstein locked herself up in her room, crying into her an old stuffed bunny.

_Why am I crying! It's silly, It's what I always wanted, brother finally found a wife, a nice one too! It's wonderful news! It's just. It's just…_

She moaned into her pillow finally admitting to herself what she knew in her heart for years.

_I thought it would be me._

She sobbed into her pillow as she felt her heart become hallow and shapeless. She had held onto her brother for support for years, and always fooled herself into believing he needed her. Who was she kidding? He didn't need her. He had his own army, he managed both their economies. What did she have to offer him? Companionship, Friendship… Love?

She cried into the bunny even more feeling a worse depression then in 1917.

He didn't need her, he had Bermuda! She was just some bothersome little hindrance in his life. Why would she think anyway different? He never looked at her, at the beach, in their pool. He never looked at her. He must have been disgusted with her… her petite, little boy like body…

She felt the poor little cotton creature begin to feel soaked as she remembered her first day at Switzerland's house.

* * *

_She felt her start to stir, was this it? Was she dead? It felt like she was on a billow of clouds. She didn't feel in pain anymore, she felt… supported… She opened her eyes looking at the ceiling. It was very plain ceiling. She would think that heaven would be more spectacular. It looked like a very basic look of beige, very plain. She looked around. It was a very normal room. Simple furniture mostly made of wood. She looked down at herself, she was out of her long dress and was in a very thin nightgown. She actually blushed at how revealing it was._

_She heard the door creak open, and she looked over at the door. Standing there was a blonde man in a military outfit, holding a tray of what looked like soup. He set it down next to the bed and looked at her, finally realizing she was awake._

"_You're awake!" he said with a very small smile "Good" he carefully set up a stand for the tray in front of his guest. He placed the tray in front of her, the soup smelled wonderful. She carefully sat up in the bed looking down in the soup. It had a few noodles in it but it seemed so thin. She remembered how impoverished Europe was after the war. Surely this man was in no better shape. She tried speaking but realized how dry her throat was. She weakly grabbed the glass of water. As she tried to bring it to her mouth it nearly slipped out of her hand. Just before it did the man caught it and helped her drink from the glass "Here, just relax" he said. She did as he suggested and lied into the bed trying to relax. He slowly and carefully began to bring the soup to her mouth, careful not to drip the soup on her. She felt a sudden breeze go across her torso and looked down. She realized how see through the garment was. She blushed deeply quickly gathered up some of the blankets to cover herself. "I-I'm sorry about the nightgown" he said nervously "It was all I had, your old cloths were too torn to salvage" he said looking away from her for a moment "But don't worry we'll get you something new soon"_

_**We'll? Together. He was going to take care of her?**_

"_Th-thankyou…" she smiled weakly. But she was a bit lost on what to call him. What do you call someone who takes care of you. Father? No… he was too young for that…a boyfriend? The thought made her blush deeply. N-noway, what about… ya that sounds right "bruder" she said with a small smile_

_Switzerland looked at her surprised, then smiled… "no problem…" he took the spoon up again and put it in the soup "Here, you need to eat…"_

* * *

She cursed herself, why did she call him that! That damn word is why this all happened. By now she would just call him anything else they might be together now. She looked down at the floor in front of her, laying there was her little scrapbook of her and Br-Vash. She picked it up and opened it up. There were countless numbers of pictures inside, of her and Vash just together in any different place. They were taken by one of them holding the camera away and clicking the flash. They were so happy, always smiling.

_It won't be like that anymore, he won't want to spend time with you. _

Suddenly the neutral smiles on her brothers' face suddenly turned to looks of boredom, then to looks of annoyance, then to hate. She shook her head and tossed the book against the wall, sobbing. She looked over at the book, tossed carelessly to the floor. She stood from the ground walking over and picking up the book. Even if it was a book of pain to look at, it would soon be the only thing left of her to look at Vash. Just her memories. She placed the book on the shelf, when she heard a knock on the door.

She wiped her eyes of her tears. She went to the door and opened the door, expecting to see Bermuda there once again trying to console her. It wasn't her. Standing there, with a pretty bad black eye and a bloody lip was Vash, his mud crusted beret in his hands. He spoke softly "Lili".

She looked at him for a moment, she realized that he was there probably there to talk to her about his engagement to Bermuda. She took in a breath.

_He's your brother Lili… just your brother… _

She walked past him into the halls "Come on, we need to start dinner for ou-… your guests". She left Vash behind her trying not to focus on him less she go to tears again.

"…Lili?...

_Just your brother_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

**Wow that was really fast. Really like how this chapter came out. It was just inspired by the review by Maya-chan ^_^ I hope it was good. **

**I know it seems out of character for Lili to get all moppy and stuff, but I felt like it was absolutely in character for her to jump to outrageous conclusions like just because Vash was kissing Bermuda meant they A) know eachother B) Are getting married. **

**Please Review ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Beru

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 4 : Beru**_

* * *

**Ireland **

* * *

Patrick slowly felt as his mind went blank with rage, such rage that he, could only assume. Only assume, that this blonde man, this obviously, insane, man, was giving him a kind of suicide note. I mean, what other possible reason could there be to kiss Bermuda. His little sister. WHAT OTHER REASON!

I slowly relinquished control of the tray of tea I was carrying to Lichtenstein. He took in a breath and charged the man. He wasn't thinking like a fighter at the moment and just tackled the man through the window. He felt some of the glass shards graze his face but he definitely felt the crash to the ground. His mind went red with rage as he begun punching the stunned man on the ground. He felt as his hardened fist continually punch the man, that is until he felt a knee slam in his stomach. He lost his breath. Giving the man ample time to punch Ireland hard in the face. It tossed him off the blonde, military uniformed man. He quickly got up only to be punched by the blonde man, seemed he had become ready for a fight.

Ireland put up his fists, now able to defend against the man. The man swung a left hook; Ireland side stepped and nailed the man in the face. He felt his enraged mind cool into that of an experienced warrior.

Time and time again the two men exchanged blows. Ireland started to gain respect for the man, most of the Romanized countries were such pussies; France, Spain, Italy. All of them were so easy to push aside if needed. This man though… he carried himself as the hardened warrior, being in between so many confident imperial countries. Surely this was Switzerland, the man he had come to see. If only they could have met on better circumstances.

At one point Patrick has scored a severe strike forcing Vash to back away. At once Vash pulled out a pistol, expecting Patrick to back away, to his amazement the Irish man was unfazed, charging at him. Vash fired a shot, grazing the Celtic mans cheek. He fired again, missing him as he sidesteps. He fired again, nailing the Irishman in the shoulder. Ireland finally closed the distance and gave a devastating blow to Switzerland's face. Finally forcing him to the ground.

Ireland laughed, over Switzerland, gripping his bleeding wound. Switzerland looked at him in horror, how was he still standing? "What the hell? Why aren't you down yet?"

Ireland just laughed, sitting down on a nearby rock, gripping his bleeding wound "I fought against England for half a millennia! You think this little wound is enough to take me down? HAHAHA" he laughed at Switzerland who was now sitting up on the grassy ground. Both the men were pretty beat up. Blood was starting to pool around Vash's eye and Ireland had bruises across his body. "Now perhaps you can tell me lad, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER" he said enraged once more.

Switzerland shoved his hands in front of him in defense "I-I didn't kiss her!" he said quickly to avoid another brawl with the Irish soldier. Ireland simply raised a brow, he knew this was not true but decided to wait "I mean… I didn't mean to kiss her" he said clarifying.

Ireland thought it was bull but decided to hear him out "Care to explain that?" He was an understandable man if he had a good reasoning

Vash took a breath "Well I thought…" he considered telling him about Lili but was ashamed of his unnatural affection towards his adoptive sister. He looked to the ground with utter disgust at his own perversion. "…she was… someone else" he said begrudgingly.

"Well, let me give you some advice lad" he said taking out a crude wooden pipe and a match. He took a long breath from the tobacco before blowing it away. It felt relaxing after a good fight "You should find whoever you _thought_ that was, and tell her how you feel" he said with a nod.

Vash looked at the man with a new found hope "…ya?

Ireland nodded with a smile "Ya." Then he leaned towards Switzerland, pointing the pipe at Switzerland "That being said, if you _ever_ get that close to Bermuda again, I will ripe off your arms and choke you to death with your own hands. Ok lad?" he said with a friendly smile on his face, completely juxtaposed to the statement.

Switzerland nodded with the statement but finally composed himself into the cool headed man he was normally, standing off the ground "Sir I gue-"

"Patrick"

"Sir?"

"My names Patrick, call me Patrick"

"… ok S-… Patrick… you have my assurance upon my own life "That I will never get that close to your sister again, I apologize for the confusion"

Patrick laughed standing up, putting his arm around the Swiss mans shoulders "No need to be some formal lad, by the looks of it, little Lili and Bermuda seem to be becoming fast friends, we'll be seeing plenty of each other lad"

Switzerland sighed but Ireland just ignored it. Happily walking back to the house.

Ireland stopped before the steps to the door allowing Switzerland to go on alone. Switzerland looked back at him confused "Aren't you comin in?" he asked wondering what was wrong.

"Well Im gonna take a nap, to sleep off this wound, besides" he said with a sly smile "I believe you have some business to take up with one miss Stein" with a wink and a smile he walked away from a blushing Switzerland. He ended up finding a old tree to sit under, He sat against it, feeling completely exhausted. He closed his eyes, to get alittle rest, continuing to ignore the sting in his shoulder.

* * *

_Patrick and Shay were playing an old game of Gaelic handball against the side of England's mansion. It was an intense round, where the ball was rapidly slamming into the side of the house. A game that would truly last the ages! Off to the side of the 'court' was Young Bermuda looking at the game in fascination. North was annoyed, it always seemed that Ireland played harder whenever Bermuda showed up. _

_The round was coming to it's conclusion as the players were barely getting the ball to hit the wall once again. Suddenly Bermuda didn't seemed interested, a small butterfly had landed on her finger tip. She giggled lightly as it tickled her finger is it crawled around it. Ireland was distracted for but a moment, __**she was adorable. **_

_Ireland was rewarded for his look by a rubber ball to the face. He was nailed so hard that he was knocked to the ground. The ball being launched into the stratosphere. He lost consciousness for a few moments._

_He awoke a few moments later looking into the smiling face of his sister and the worried one of his other sister. His sister seem happy for his hit "HAHA, You lose you Limy lover!" she said shoving her fists up in victory. Ireland reached to the back of his sore head and pulled his hand foreword. Crimson color was on his fingers. Bermuda gasped softly in horror. North looked back and winced. "Bermuda, go get the first aid kit inside!"_

_Ireland sat up quickly wanting to quickly rebuke his twin "N-no, don't worry about me, don't trouble yourself Beru" he said trying to force a smile but it just looked in pain. _

"_Bermuda. Go." She said commandingly. Bermuda nodded listening to the older province. She ran off to the side of the house to get the kit. Ireland sighed outwardly, "Beru… well isn't that a nice little nickname" North said with the chastising remark. Ireland looked at her with annoyance "Come on Ireland, she's a pitiful little territory who England only colonized after you lobbied for her to be some 'jumping off point' to get America on Englands good side" she said harshly "Why do you care!" Ireland didn't say a word, he was blushing slightly and looking away. His silence spoke volumes "Oh… You__** like **__her don't you?" he responded by blushing deeper "YOU DO!" she started laughing at his embarrassment. "For god's sake brother are you kidding! She's barely a human, can't talk worth a da-_

"_Shut up! Don't talk about her like that!" he said angrily at North _

_She shrugged "Still, you could do so much better then her if you wanted. Like _

"_I don't like her like that…" he said defiantly "she's our sister idiot" _

_Before North could respond Bermuda came running back with the first aid kit. North didn't stay, she just walked away laughing. Bermuda looked at her confused, Ireland just shook his head "It's nothing Bermuda, can you help me out?" he said holding his wound. She nodded happily and opened the kit, using gauze to start and patch Ireland up. He smiled as she did it. _

* * *

Ireland started to wake from his sleep, he looked up at the nice blue sky, a couple of clouds floating by, _hehe, that one looks like a harp_. He looked up at the lovely tree above him. A single leaf fell off, floating down. Swishing by one way, then the other. It kept going down and landed on a mound of yellow. That's when he realized anyone was with him. Bermuda was laying there napping against his body. her head resting on his chest. He saw that there was a one first aid kit on the ground and looked at his shoulder. The he realized his jacket was off. His wound had been tended to, the wrappings allover his shoulder. He looked down with a confused affection for the girl, ever since that day he had always avoided those feelings. Now… Ugh. He used the hand not pinned down by Bermuda to gently push the leaf off her head. She stirred for a moment before gently going back to sleep.

_Beru…_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**Yay finally did a chapter for Ireland! Oh Ireland, so confused.**

**O ya for all those who were wondering why North is so much dif. In the flash back then in ADAIH, it has a historical reason. Ulster, the province North Ireland is in, had been the last one to be suppressed by the English. Over time though they became more docile. So ya**

**Please review! I loves the Reviews :D**

**And holy damn, I havn't written this much this fast since my first (still ongoing X( ) fiction! I love feelin inspired n shiz  
**


	5. Chapter 5 : Jokes

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 5 : Jokes  
**_

* * *

**Switzerland**

* * *

Switzerland watched as Patrick left him standing there, blushing deeply. How could he know that he loved Lili like that. For gods sake, he had only known Lili for a few hours and himself for about 20 minutes, 15 of which was spent beating the crap out of each other.

Obviously the man was far more wise then he let on, but he couldn't focus on that now. He sighed opening the door. He was going to do it, he was going to tell Lili how he felt, AND make sure it was Lili this time. He walked into the hallway and looked at his reflection in the mirror, he looked terrible, just… terrible. He had come away from that fight with a pretty bad black eye and a puffy fat lip. He shook his head, _maybe I ought to hold off on telling her, she couldn't possibly love me looking like this_. He sighed feeling defeat before trying. Surely there was some form magical power that was trying to keep him and Lili apart. He sighed continuing down the hall, planning on bypassing Lili's room and onto his own to clean up a bit. As he was walking down the hall he saw Bermuda looking troubled. She was hunched up against Lichtenstein's door looking upset. He blushed remembering what he did to her earlier. He thought about going the long way through the halls to avoid awkwardly talking to her. Too late. She saw him, already. She stood up walking over to him.

Soon she was standing right in front of him silent. She was blushing deeply and looking away. She wasn't saying anything, but who could blame her? He drew in a breath knowing he'd have to apologize "I-… I'm sorry, I… I thought you were…" He blushed looking away, he didn't want to seem like a perv in front of his sisters friend "…someone else…" he said sidestepping the issue yet again. He looked back at Bermuda, she was still smiling cutely, much like Lili did sometimes "Um Ireland is out front if you want to go see him… and…" he reached into the closet and pulled out a first aid kit "…you might need this…"

She took the first aid kit and sighed, it obviously wasn't the first time she needed it for her brother; and would likely not be the last. She started walking past her before stopping abruptly, she started scribbling on her notepad. She then pulled out the piece and handed it to him before walking past him towards the front door. Switzerland looked down at the paper

_JUST TELL HER ALREADY __

Around the words were a bunch of little exclamation points.

Switzerland blushed deeply. For gods sake did everyone _except _Lili know about how he felt! _Wait… _what if Lili did know, and just didn't care.

_!_

This was going to drive him mad! He had to know one way or another he just had to find out. He started going down the hallway feeling the mounting weight of telling her begin to press upon his mind _God no matter how this ends our relationship will change. If she loves me back then we can never go back to that wonderful reliability of a little sister. Of coarse that would be nothing comparable to waking up every morning with her beautiful face looking back at his… but what if she said no? She would avoid him, never look at him the same way again. They would live, awkwardly avoiding each other and the subject until finally she left him alone in the alps…_

_Still… No matter how much it will hurt to know she could never love me… I have to know… I just have to know… I'll kill myself if I don't learn the truth! _

With confidence he strolled straight to her door. _Just need to knock_. He raised his hand in a small fist to knock. _J-just one knock_. He had started to flinch in the air. _And this… will all be over_. He took in a deep breath and knocked three times on the door. At first he heard nothing thousands of thoughts shot through his head

_What if she already left! She could have slipped out when I was outside. I bet if I start a search right now I co-_

He then heard a shuffling from the room and put his mind back to the task at hand. His mind raced with possible ways to say what he felt. To sidestep the issue and let her come to the conclusion? To tell her outright and just hope for the best? To just kiss her passionately as she opened the door and just gauge her reaction? He had no idea what he should do…

Then the door opened, standing there looking at his midsection (probably expecting someone else) was Lili. She looked surprised to see him for some reason (it was their house after all). He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out… all he was able to manage was "Lili…" he took in a breath _Just tell her…_

Just before he spoke Lili spoke first. She just passed him in the hall with a cold look on her face "Come on, we need to start dinner for ou-… your guests" she said, himself not sure why she was talking like that.

"Lili…?" he said walking after her, feeling his hopes starting to be dashed. Did she not care why he came to her room? Did she not care he had a black eye and, from what he could taste, bleeding lip? Did she not care… about him?

_No. No that can't be it! It can't be! _

Switzerland sped his pace and grabbed Lili by her shoulders roughly, she flinched at the sudden action, she hadn't ever known Switzerland to grab her like that. He flipped her around looking at her with pleading eyes. Fear appeared in her eyes

"B-bruder?" she said worried.

"Lili... please just see it… please… I've lived with you for years, I have kept you safe for years… why is it obvious to everyone but you?" he said biting his lip gathering up the courage.

"Bruder" she said slightly worried but also curious about what he was talking about

"Don't call me that!" he said alittle to angrily, "I don't want to be your brother! not then and not now damn it! I want to be…" he felt his face heat with color _Tell her! _"…Your lover… I love you Lili…" he said his heart and stomach fluttering with release and nausea, waiting for her response. One way or the other his mind felt the pure Euphoria of letting out a secret you've been harboring for years. He kept looking at Lili, wanting nothing more then to kiss those sweet lips after all these years.

Lili stood there. Looking absolutely shell shocked by the confession. Her face was filled with color. They stood there for a few moments in silence, not a single sound seemed to exist at the moment except the echo of Switzerland's words in both of their minds. After a few moments Lichtenstein closed her eyes she shook her head violently from side to side. Switzerland was confused what she was doing. Her face was twisted into a shape he had never seen before, one of anger.

"This is no time for you to be making jokes _bruder_." She said in a tone foreign in her kind voice. She quickly circled her arm to wipe his hands away from her shoulders. She turned around promptly and walked toward the kitchen.

Switzerland stood there. His heart felt like it was dieing. No. More then Dying. He felt like he was Decaying from the harshness of his sister's words. He stood there realizing just how wrong he was. Rejection felt far worse then not knowing. What he wouldn't give to not know how she felt about him. He stood only on the pure muscle in his legs. If he was a weak man he'd be collapsed on his knees, crying into his hands. He watched as Lichtenstein went around the corner.

He should have waited. He should have brought a ring. He should have just kissed her. Then she wouldn't think it was a joke. No she would have still rejected him, but she would have let him down easy. She wouldn't take a sledge hammer to his mind. He could've lived like that. He started walking down the hall after is _sister_. He wasn't sure what to do. What to hope for. He had finally burned the last bridge of his island of loneliness. What would he do now, what could he do?

* * *

The next few hours went by like a blur. He wore a mask of neutrality toward everyone. Just going through the motions. As Lili started cooking he set the table. When she was setting it out he went and got the guests. The were outback, in eachothers arms. Good for them. He ate his soup, it didn't taste like anything, and everything was a bland smooth liquid; counter to what Lili's cooking normally tasted heavenly. I guess bitterness was the worst seasoning.

After dinner he did the dishes as Lili and Bermuda went off to do something or other. Ireland claimed he had to set up something. None of it had any real bearings on him, what they did was of no concern of his. He did the dishes and just went off to his room, had a little bit of _paperwork_.

He wasn't gonna bother anyone else

* * *

_**End of Chapter 5**_

**GAH! Man it was heartbreaking to write this chapter T_T, I really hated doing this to Switzerland so I hope the emotion got through to you readers. **

**Also what do you guys feel about this way of writing? Switching point of view each chapter and talking about what happened while they were missing. It's a new style I'm trying, so what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6 : BONK!

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 6 : Bonk**_

* * *

**Bermuda**

* * *

Bermuda handed off the note to Switzerland knowing he had to tell Lili how he felt or never be happy. She looked down at the med kit and sighed, Ireland loved fighting so much, even if it was mutual sparing session. She went outside looking for her brother. She finally found him doing one of his favorite activities; sleeping in nature. She jogged over to him seeing the bullet wound in his shoulder. She was too panicked, she knew it was non-lethal, and easy to fix. She didn't need to remove the bullet, just dress the wound.

She kneeled in front of him and slowly removed his jacket from his shoulders. His… broad shoulders. She tore open his t-shirt abit; he didn't need it anymore, it was stained with blood. She put took out some anti-bacterial soup to clean the wound. He didn't wake up. He slept like a rock. She started to wrap the wound in gauze making a series of strips around his chest.

"Beru…"

She looked up at her brother, he was speaking in his sleep again. She blushed deeply, it had been years since he had called her that. She smiled with a little blush on her face, one thought going through her head over and over and over _He is dreaming of me… _She finished cleaning the wound and sat back on her knees for a few moments looking at her brother shyly. He seemed so peaceful sitting there.

_He looks so peaceful right now… _

She looked up at his face blushing deeply. She drew closer to him, soon their faces were close to one another's. She opened her lips as her face was radiating heat. _If I were to just lean… foreword…_She stopped just centimeters from his lips. She pulled back her face redder then it's ever been.

_Idiot. That would be stupid. If he woke up right now… He would probably laugh at me, thinking it was yet another adorable action by his little sister…_

She sighed outwardly, going back to resting on her knees. She let out a slight yawn. It had been a tiring day, even after her nap while traveling to Switzerland's house. She was about to rest in the soft grass before realizing something.

She looked over at brother then scooted up next to him, laying her head on his chest… _I'm sure he won't mind this much…_she slowly drifted off to sleep a smile on her face.

* * *

_Bermuda was standing in a large ballroom wearing her only formal dress, it was a conference for all of England's extended family, he called it the uh… 'Common Wealth' I think. She was standing near the corner of the room, there weren't many people she knew there. North, Scotland and Wales were all mingling with the foreign nations, she had lost track of Ireland and she was far too shy to talk to anyone else. She soon felt a large shadow cast over her and looked behind her. Standing tall above her was her cousin, America. He wasn't supposed to be there but claiming that by being the most successful former British Colony he deserved to be there. _

"_Hello Bermuda, long time no see, you've grown so much!" He said with his normal blissful smile "I don't much like the food here, India has too many spices in his dish, but you know she is really cute, too bad she hasn't kicked England to the curb, ooo, someone brought pork roasts" with that hurricane of words, he was off once again. She sighed, it was tiring to just talk to America. She was tapped on the shoulder and looked behind her once again_

_She brightened up, standing there was Canada, holding his polar bear of a pet in his arms the only one as shy as she was "H-hello Be-Bermuda" he said with a smile "How are you?"_

_Bermuda smiled and looked down. Ireland had made her some index cards with words already printed nicely on them. She Printed Canada on the back and held them up in a series_

_**[Hello] [Canada] [How are you?] **_

_Canada's mood seemed to brighten immediately "Y-you remember my name?" he said with a smile. He blushed slightly putting down his pet "W-would you like to dance Bermuda? W-with me?" He said pushing out a shaky hand. _

_She pushed looking at her head and blushed for a moment before, looking around __**Well… It's doesn't look like Ireland is around so… **_she sifted through her cards, and showed this one

_**[Sure][!]**_

_She smiled kindly at him and put away her cards. Canada took her hands into his shaky ones. Soon they were dancing on the ballroom floor to some classical music. It was nice dancing with Canada-san, well except for people who didn't notice he was there and bumped into him. After a few minutes Canada got a tap on the shoulder. Standing there with a forced smile on his face was her favorite brother, Ireland. _

_As Canada turned around; Ireland grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, despite them both being the same height. "Hello Canada, it's nice to see you again" he said simply._

_Canada looked fearful at his older cousin looking a bit scared "H-h-hello Ireland, l-long time no see…" Canada said carefully to the Irishman._

"_Now I've always liked you Canada, you're a very friendly person…" he said slowly with a smile "Now there's absolutely, __No__ reason for me to believe you would do anything inappropriate towards your cousin right?" he said with a shake of his hand causing Canada to shake in the air_

"_R-R-R-"Canada stuttered _

"_YES?"_

"_Right!" he finally said. Ireland carefully put him on he ground again and smoothed out his cloths. He smiled at the blonde nation then to Bermuda "You two have fun now…" _

_Bermuda didn't blame Ireland for that, he's hated these events for years now, wanting to just leave the common wealth. She looked back at Canada who was shaking with fear. "Y-your b-brother is s-scary" he said faintly. She nodded and looked at him with a smile on her face. She held up her hands for them to continue dancing, Canada took them with shaky hands and they once again started going around the ballroom. She smiled warmly; it was the first time she realized just how much Ireland cared for her._

* * *

Bermuda felt something on top of her head. She stirred from her sleep and looked up, Ireland was poking her gently to wake her up. She smiled up at him, she wanted nothing more then to wake up like this every day. He smiled down at her rousing her frim her sleep.

"Hey lass… time for dinner" Bermuda smiled up at him, stretching her arms after the little nap. She got off of her brothers chest with a smile she stood up off the ground. She waited for him to stand up before fallowing Ireland. She started to use sign language to talk to him.

_Brother… you know how Switzerland kissed me earlier. _

Ireland looked at her hands and nodded letting out a sigh of anger "Yes… I do… _recall_. That. Why?" she moved her hands again with a slight frown on her face.

_Does… that count… as my first kiss?_

She stood there blushing deeply, she always had envisioned her first kiss as a wonderful experience with her first boyfriend, not with some guy who had mistaken her as someone else. She started to look down, Ireland was silent so the answer was likely yes "Of coarse not" he said simply, she looked up in surprise and confusion, he looked at her with a confident smile "Come on, everyone knows that it only counts as a first kiss if you choose to kiss the person" he said calmly. Bermuda smiled elated by the news, he sounded so confident it must be true! She didn't miss out on her first kiss!

* * *

Bermuda had been in a pretty good mood. She had made a new friend in Lichtenstein, a great nap with her brother, and found out she hadn't missed out on her first kiss. All of it seemed trivial as dinner went on. They were having a flavorful soup provided by Lichtenstein, who was a pretty good cook.

The conversation was dead throughout the meal. You could cut the tension between Lili and Vash with a knife. She wasn't sure what the hell to make of it, for two people who seemed to love each other they didn't seem to even like each other. The time dragged on slowly as they drank the soup. Bermuda tried to look to Ireland as a source of conversation, but he seemed distant; as if he were analyzing every little move made by Switzerland or Lichtenstein.

She sighed, her mood had deflated over the course of the meal.

* * *

After the meal Lili had quickly scooped her up and out of the room, deciding to show her and Ireland where they would be sleeping.

It turned out she would be sleeping in Lili's room and Ireland would be right across the hall. Ireland went in without another word into his room. Bermuda was led into Lili's room. They 'talked' for a while, about similar interests, their cultures on their small specks of land.

After a while Lili's mood seemed to suddenly darken "You know… theres something you ought to know about bruder…" she said emotion heavy in her voice. "Earlier today, he confronted me… he seemed confused and panicked at the time…" Bermuda sat there waiting for her to finish talking "He said all sorts of… ludicrous and c-crazy statements" she said her voice raising to a high pitch. She calmed herself before speaking again "He was saying how mu-… how much he loved me…" she said with a bit of sadness in her voice looking distant.

_So… he did tell her… I don't like where she's going with this…_

"B-but don't worry, I told him it was ridiculous" she said sniffing "I mean… you two are dating so it wo-" Bermuda wasn't listening to her anymore. This was out of control

Bermuda was going to do what her brother, Scotland, Not Ireland did whenever he wanted to drive a point home. She took a deep breath in. This was going to hut pretty bad. After Lichtenstein had been running her mouth off for a minute or two, Bermuda took her by the shoulders, lifted her head back… and through her herself into a head butt right into Lichtenstein

BONK!

_Ow…_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 6**_

**Wow ok so that was a pretty fun chapter to do. I really love writing for Bermuda, she's adorable ^_^ !**

**Also just one thing I'd like to clear up on how I'm breaking up the relationships. Bermuda, being the first non-European colony, she is considered a sibling to the British Isle's family. The other British colonies are only directly related to England, and cousins to the Britannia family. Just if you were wondering. **

**Also I felt like the last part of this chapter was a bit of a rush, so what do you rate it out of five?**


	7. Chapter 7 : Fault

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 7 : Fault**_

* * *

**Lichtenstein**

* * *

Lichtenstein sat on the floor, looking at her new friend, mimicking her action of rubbing their soon-to-be bruised heads. For what seemed like no reason at all. She continued to coddle the point of impact, boy did it hurt. "W-why did you do that?"

Bermuda was still rubbing her head in her pajama's when Lichtenstein asked, when she heard her her eyes widened. She quickly started to write on her little note pad as fast as she possibly could. The way her hand flew across the page was rather impressive to Lichtenstein, her brothers typewriter couldn't do better. Finally she ripped the page off handing it to Lili.

_LILI! He loves you! He's always Loved you!_

Lili stared wide eyed at the sheet _C-could it be true? N-no wait _"W-what about earlier? He wa-was kissing you!" she said feeling a bit confused

Bermuda face palmed herself, she stood up and gently tugged at Lili toward the mirror. Once they were there, Bermuda put their faces right next to each other. For the first time she realized just how similar they looked. Same soft green eyes… same tone of blonde hair… same short hair (even if Beru's was a bit wavier). Bermuda once again started writing on the paper pad.

_He just mistook me for you Lili, he was confessing just how much he loved you, he was so embarrassed that he avoided looking right at me… causing his… mistake._

Bermuda was blushing slightly remembering the event.

Lili looked at her with a new realization, "Wh-why didn't you tell me earlie-" as if expecting the statement she held up a paper reading

_I tried. You locked me out._

Lili took her by the shoulders feeling a horrible feeling start to build up inside "Wh-Why didn't you just yell through the door!" she realized how stupid that was when she said it but was too involved in her own little world to care. She let go of Bermuda. She held a hand to her mouth and as she started to realize the magnitude of the situation

"no…" Lili's eyes started to widen feeling a panic, she remembered back just before dinner. Her brother bearing his soul to her "Nononono…" his eyes pleading for her understanding "Oh god no…" his passionate plea for her to just return the feeling. Her "…" harsh response to him.

Lili got up and started running out of the room, racing to Switzerland's room as fast as she could. She felt horrible for what she did.

_please just see it… please…_

Oh god…

_Bruder?_

I…. I didn't know…

_I don't want to be your brother!_

_I want to be…Your lover… I love you Lili…_

_This is no time for you to be making jokes bruder._

Brother... Vash…

* * *

Finally she made it all the way to Switzerland's room, it was pretty far into the house, only in her pajama's. She saw his door approaching quickly she felt her heart begin to open up, feeling flooding it. Even knowing how much she hurt him, Switzerland would understand… right? He wouldn't shun her back out of spite would he? _O-Of coarse not…this was Switzerland were talking about…_she was still worried, but unwavering in her resolve. He said he loved her! _Loved me! _She stopped her sprint just short of the door. She tried the knob, praying it wasn't locked like it was most nights. And to her surprise… it wasn't. It wasn't like bru- Vash (She had to stop calling him that!) to just leave the door open like that. She walked in, looking to his bed, planning to just jump in and tell him how she felt. But he wasn't there… in fact… he wasn't in the room whatsoever. _Well that explains the door… but where else would he be? Maybe he was cleaning up the kitchen still I ougt to-. _

Something caught her eye. Vash's desk was clean… Vash's desk was _never_ clean. It was always filled with some issue or another that he had to take care of. She approached the desk and saw the wastebasket, it was completely filled with his papers; what was he thinking? He had to deal with all these things later, why would he throw them out? On second look the desk wasn't _completely _cleared. It had a single piece of paper and B- Vash's ink jar and eagle's feather (an old gift from America by his old boss, Franklin). She went over to the desk, the entire letter was hand written; Vash never wrote anything by hand; he just typed it up then signed his signature with the feather. She knew she shouldn't read something her brother had wrote that obviously had some personal importance, but something was obviously off about her brother. Maybe this would explain why. She felt a chill from being only in her pajamas and grabbed a small blanket. She sat down to the old wooden desk turning on an equally old oil lantern. She took the paper in her hand to read it.

_Dear Lichtenstein _

Well that was reassuring; at least the letter was addressed to her.

_Dear Lichtenstein_

_I have taken care of you for years now. I need to go away for a while. Don't worry too much about yourself, I have left the accounts in your name, so draw out whatever you need. If you need help just call Austria, I know I've made him out to be a jek; cause her is; but he has his good moments. _

_You know… everyday I think about the first time I met you… I remember your long braids, your beautiful kind smile. Everytime I looked at you it brightened my day. There would be times when we would do nothing but sit together on a bench and I'd feel the most pure kind of happiness… I loved you Lili…_

Lili felt a warm glow deep inside her, he loved her. He loved her. He Loved Her! She once again begun reading the paper.

_But… for whatever reason. You found the whole thing laughable… a joke…_

Lili suddenly felt a ping of regret roar through her.

_I… I can't force you to love me Lili, I would never think of doing so. I thought that maybe you did, but it seems I was wrong… I don't know what you felt for me, if I was just a brother to you, or… just a meal ticket._

Lili's eyes started to well up with tears reading the note. As she got farther down there were some blotches on the page, they looked like droplets of water, Lili realized they were tears, her brothers tears.

_I can't go back to just being your brother Lili, knowing you feel… nothing towards me…I can't go on…at all… So I have decided to take my own life. _

Lili's eyes widened at the words, the tears flowing off her face quickly _No… No!_

_Please enjoy the rest of your long life Lili, I won't bother you anymore. _

The next few words seemed to have been written with great difficulty as if Vash had struggled to write them

_Your __Brother_

_Vash __Zwingli_

Lili felt like she was going to be completely sick. She felt a horrible knot in her stomach begin to form as she started crying. She quickly opened the desk drawer. She desperately searched through the mess of the drawer desperate to find the gun Vash usually had within it. After a few moments she just broke down crying. She fell off the chair hitting her head on the hardwood floor. Not that it mattered much. Vash was gone. He killed himself, and it was all her fault. She laid on the floor, clutching her stomach as she convulsed from crying

She couldn't live without Vash. He was her world. What was the point? She killed him. No… She did much worse. She mocked him for his feelings. What was she thinking! It was all her fault. It was all her fault. All her fault. All her fault. All her fault. All her fault.

_Vash…_

* * *

_**End of Chapter 7**_

**T_T poor lili. So ya new chapter, kinda short. Hope you liked it. **

**Sorry for all the emo Lili, **

**Please review and suff, luvs u all  
**


	8. Chapter 8 : One Reason

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 8 : One Reason**_

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

Ireland watched as his sister was dragged away by Lichtenstein; he wasn't really worried for her at the moment. He went to his guest room, it was a simple room. Desk, bed, cloths drawer. Ireland cracked his knuckles _It's time to get to work._

* * *

Ireland was resting peacefully on the guest bed. He had set up a couple of 'deterrents' and was now just staring at the ceiling. He thought about many things. His brothers, potatoes, prankin England, but by far he was thinking about Bermuda.

_Gah…_Why did she do this to him? Ever since he found her on that deserted island she he had felt really… strange. _I want nothing more then to take her into his arms and…_ His face flushed red imagining it all, he took a pillow and screamed frustrated into it _God I'm a sick bastard. I've been her older brother for years and all I can think about is us on a cool summers day on the rolling hills of Cork. Simply being together. To take her back to the house, lay her down in bed and- _He interrupted that thought by uniting his two hands into a clenched fist and socking himself in the stomach. He doubled over in pain on the bed. He was used to it by now. It was wrong of him to think of her that way and he would do whatever necessary to avoid those thoughts. He lied back into bed, desperately trying to think of anyone, or anything else. He knew logically that Bermuda would never see him that way, but emotionally he couldn't shake the thought.

He decided it would be best if he just went to sleep. At least if he thought of her in a dream then it wouldn't be his fault. He got under the covers and just closed his eyes, after a few minutes he was far off from his mind.

* * *

_Ireland was sitting down, hunched down int the General Post office of Dublin. He looked around at his fellow rebels, they looked tired, beat, and many of them looked injured. He wasn't sure what the hell they were going to do. That bastard Germany had backed out on the plan and left Ireland out to dry._

_The sound of propellers were heard over head. The RAF were back. A flurry of bullets went through the roof of the building, hitting a man in the leg. _

_Ireland looked down at the piece of paper in his hand with a heavy sigh_

_**The Provisional Governmentof the Irish Republic To the people of Ireland.**_

_**IRISHMEN AND IRISHWOMEN: In the name of God and of the dead generations from which she receives her old tradition of nationhood, Ireland, through us, summons her children to her flag and strikes for her freedom.**_

_He shook the paper in his hand, and muttered to himself "Some revolution…" he folded the paper into his jacket. North was nowhere to be found. He head a low whistling noise __**Crap**_

_Coming through the ceiling a bomb went off, a fire finally catching hold of the GOP. _

_Ireland was hit with a huge hit of shrapnel. He watched as the men started to desperately try and break a hole into the next building, to avoid bullet fire. His vision was shaky, feeling himself losing a lot of blood. Ireland grabbed the first person he could and instruct them to lead the men. Soon he closed his eyes, praying his rebellion was still going. _

* * *

_Ireland woke up in some dank jail show_

_**Damn it**_

_Ireland sat in that dank dungeon for weeks, watching as each of his soldiers were taken out and shot down. He felt utterly defeated. Nothing felt worse then being forced to live through your greatest failure. After two weeks England took time off from the war to visit him._

"_Well, well, well, look who we have here" England nailed the defenseless Irishman in the face forcing him to the ground "What do you think you were going to accomplish anyways. I'm the largest empire to ever span the globe. Even Rome couldn't make the claim to the sheer mass of land I have. And you. You are a dinky little Island so pathetic that Rome couldn't be bothered to send a few men in a rowboat to conquer it. A place forgotten by Europe" He kicked Patrick while he was on the floor. "How could you ever match up to me?" and he left him there. _

_Ireland just stayed down, wanting nothing more then to just die, and if his hands were free he would do it. He was left alone for a day, no one came to visit. No one cared._

_Around noon the door opened again. Probably bringing him lunch. Ireland didn't look over at the guard, he wasn't going to eat anyways. Then he heard the jail door open. Ok maybe it was England back to beat him. He peered over to the door to see who it was. His eyes widened with surprise. Rushing over to him was his little sister looking incredibly nervous. She had keys jingling in her hand and a look of worry on her face. "Bermuda? What are you…?" She kneeled down behind him and started trying the keys in the lock; one after another. _

_After a few minutes she had found the right key and the metallic cuffs fell off his hands. The first thing he did was turn around and take her into his arms "Thankyou!" His little sister smiled her tiny smile hugging her brother back. He put his hands on either side of her head and gave her a kiss on the forehead. His sisters face lit up brightly. "Thankyou lass, I'll be sure to visit you once I'm out from England's thumb_

_Ireland left that day to fight the war of independence and were able to kick the jackass out of his island. The first domino in a long line to end Britain's empire. More so he learned just how much Bermuda would do for him._

* * *

Ireland opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling. The dream hadn't helped his attempt to stop thinking about his sister. Remembering that day put everything in perspective. He sat up at a moment and was met face to face with a barrel of a gun, behind the trigger was none other then Vash, his host. _Well… this sucks._

"Give Me. One. Good Reason. Why I Shouldn't Blow You Brains Out." He said each word with calm rage in his voice. Patrick thought for a moment.

"Ok… How about cause I'm your guest?"

"I don't have guests"

"I gave you good advice about Lili"

"She laughed in my face, thought it was a joke"

Ireland was taken aback by that. Even if it did explain why they were so awkward it was hard to believe that Lili wouldn't take Switzerland's confession seriously. All she ever talked about was him. Ireland was really glad he had prepared for this "Ok how about this, Severe collateral damage" Switzerland looked at him like 'what the hell are you talking about?' Patrick smiled "You see I've set up three nail bombs in the room. Their only detonation is a dead mans switch attached to my heart. If you kill me then it goes off and we both die" he said with a smirk feeling that Switzerland would back off.

Switzerland stood there for a moment, unmoving, his usually unwavering face faultered "S…. So?" he said with a tear welling uip from his eye. Struggling to get free of the dried out tear ducts "Lili's never gonna love me, soon she's just gonna hate me. Frankly I was gonna kill myself after I took you out for causing all this" His eyes were flowing with tears now "M-Might as well be efficient about it" he said with a tone of voice Ireland did not know possible of Vash

Shit. This was not something he planned on. If there was one thing he could count on for Vash it would be hard, stone cold logic and stability; this Vash on the other hand. This Vash was unstable, he was insane. And he was out for his blood. "N-now let's not do anything hasty" he threw his hands up in defense. "Now you sure you made it clear that you loved her" In response Switzerland steadied his aim "O-Ok! Now did you make sure to explain that what happened with Bermuda was a complete accident?" Switzerland flinched, Ireland realized what was wrong "Did you?" he asked again in a calmer voice.

Switzerland's aim faltered for a moment looking down but not away "Well… no… Why should that matter?"

Ireland let out a sigh "Okay… think about it, your sister found you kissing someone else, what would be her first impression? That you mistook the other girl for her, or that you had a girlfriend" Switzerland seemed to come to the realization and calmed down. He lowered the gun away from Ireland "Before you kill me, please just explain that to her, if she is still harsh, fill me full of lead" he suggested reasoning with the man. Switzerland nodded, absent mindedly leaving the small room. Leaving Ireland in the room, falling back on the bed.

"Well… that sucked"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 8**_

**Oh Ireland, so reasonable when push comes to shove. Hope you enjoyed the chapter ^_^**

**Also… Please review! I Loves Reviews soooo much**

**Whats ur opinions on my OC's, what about Switzerland and Lili? Are they too OOC?  
**


	9. Chapter 9 : What A Night

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

_Somewhat explicit situation later in the chapter *Blush*_

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 9 : What A Night**_

* * *

**Switzerland**

* * *

Switzerland was making the trip back to his room in silence. He still had his gun in his hand. He thought about what Ireland had said, _Could it be true? Could Lili really think I was dating Bermuda? How could I? I'm with her all the time_.

Switzerland sighed, he didn't have to think of that right now, tomorrow he'd tell Lili what happened and confirm her lack of feelings toward him. Then he'd kill Ireland and call up England to come pick up Bermuda. _I still have to deal with those bombs though, assuming they're actually there. Calling in a bomb specialist would cost a lot of money. I could defuse them myself, Ireland's bombs were famous for their simplicity and effieciancy (something he had always respected the man for). But If I fail then the damage to the house and myself could end up costing more. Plus it could end up harming Lili somehow._ Switzerland suddenly stopped in the hall _I'll call a bomb specialist tomorrow…_

He was nearing his room, happy to finally put this horrible day to rest. As he approached the door he heard something inside his room. He pressed himself against the wall, pistol out and ready. _Who the hell is in there._ He silently inched his way to the door and listened closely.

He heard a muffled sound coming from inside, his door abjure. He peered inside carefully. He immediately lost his nerve. Inside was Lichtenstein huddled on his floor crying her eyes out.

Suddenly all the strife he had felt in the day melted away to concern for his sister. He immediately opened the door and rushed to his sisters side "Lili! Lili are you alright!" he said with concern. Slowly Lili raised her head from the ground. Her eyes red from crying, tears pouring down her face. Her eyes slowly widened from regognition. She looked happy to see him. Yea happy, maybe this was the moment. Maybe he could tell her everything. It would be perfect… that is until

"B…Bruder"

Switzerland felt as his heart was dashed onto the rocks. _She…she could really never see me in any different way could she?_ Obviously Lili was depressed about _something _and she needed her brother to help her through it. And like it or not that was him… well, till he dealt with Ireland tomorrow anyway; then she could lean on her neighbor Austria for brotherly support. He could do it better anyways, he's already married to Hungry; he wouldn't have the same problems he had with her. He slowly placed the gun on the floor beside him, taking her into his arms caringly. She relaxed into the familiar comfort of his chest "I'm here Lili what's wrong?".

"I-I-I was ta-ta-talking to Bermuda a-a-and I came here t-t-t-" suddenly she stopped speaking. Breaking from his weak hold she dived 2 feet for the pistol, tossing it across the room.

"Lili what are yo-" Suddenly he felt as Lili tackle him to the ground. She put her knees on the floor to either side of Vash, pushing down with her weak arms on Vash's chest. Vash blushed slightly looking up at his sister. "L-Lili? What're you doin-?"

Lili looked down at him, tears dropping onto his chest "W-Why do you-" she clenched her eyes shut before looking down at him eyes full of pain "Why do you want to kill yourself" Switzerland blushed and looked away _Well it looks like she found the note… not that I really hid it._ He forced himself to look back at her eyes cold but face warm.

"It's in the note" he said indifferently, sitting up slightly, trying his best to look indifferent.

* * *

**Lichtenstein**

* * *

Lili was taken back by his steely look, she knew he looked like this most of the time, but this was different. All those other times there was always a warmness behind his eyes, but right now… there was almost nothing "B-b-but, You Can't!" she said desperately grabbing him by the collar.

Switzerland simply batted away her arms, with a bit more force then necessary, he looked to the side, as if not interested "Sure I can, it's easy enough, just takes a single bullet in the right pla-"

"T-That's not what I meant!" Lili said with a bit of surprise, what the hell was wrong with him "I can't survive without you! I… I…" she spoke as if difficult to finish the thought.

Switzerland looked back at her eyes cold as ice "Why not?" she said sitting up more, forcing Lichtenstein to back up, from his waist back to his ankles. "You're a smart girl, you'll pick up governing fast"

Her eyes widened shaking her head, _that's not why I need you _"b-b-bu"

"It's not like you need me; don't lie to me either, I'm little more then a accountant for you"

"Th-That's NOT TRUE" She blurted out feeling her heart sink, could he really think that? "Br-bruder… I l-

His look devolved into that of emotion, "Don't lie to me Lichtenstein" he scolded her "I told you I love you Lili… I love you more then any damn thing in the world…" Lili flushed hear the words for what they were. The truth. Switzerland was smiling for a moment, then he looked down, clenching his eyes shut; just before he opened them, tears open in rage "You thought it was a joke, something to laugh at!" He said standing up, causing Lili to fall on her butt. Switzerland made a b-line for the bedroom door.

"N-no… please… Wait!" Lichtenstein dived at his knees

* * *

**Switzerland**

* * *

Switzerland stood up from his sister, his _obviously _lying sister. He felt justified in killing Ireland, happy to go and choke the son of a bitch to death. Then he could join him soon after.

Well… that was the plan anyways, after only a couple of steps he felt his knees give out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor. God he never thought those damn lessons would be turned on him

* * *

"_Lichtenstein, you need something to defend yourself with!" Switzerland said, trying to hand Lili a pistol from his personal armory._

"_I have you Bruder" she said in response, pushing the gun away. "I don't want to kill anyone Bruder, isn't there some other thing I could do?" she said, giving Vash the puppy dog look._

_**God… she looks so cute like that. **__Switzerland sighed looking away for a moment before relenting "Fine, but I insist that you learn some hand to hand fighting"_

_Lili nodded with a cute smile, happy with the compromise "Okay"_

* * *

Switzerland turned over on his back. He left out a groggy moan from being dropped to the floor for about the 3rd time that day. He looked down to his sister, who was once again on her knees, sitting on his knees, not allowing his legs any movement whatsoever. Lichtenstein's face looked blood red with embarrassment, her eyes were focused somewhere around his waist. He wondered curiously what was going through her mind.

Switzerland's eyes suddenly widened with surprise , Lili gently leaned forward and started to undo his belt, undoing the buckle pretty easily. Switzerland froze up in confusion _Wh-what the hell is she doing!_ Still blushing Lili started to undo his button, she was about to pull down his zipper before Vash finally got it together and grabbed her arms, pulling them away. "Wh-What are you doing?" he said, faced flushed with slight guilty pleasure.

* * *

**Lichtenstein**

* * *

Lili looked up at him then looked away, her eyes starting to swell up with tears yet again. She felt utterly mortified in front of her brother. The whole action was based on a desperate impulse. She could just die of embarrassment then and there. Still, if there was any time to tell him, now was it, she certainly had his attention. "I… I thought this is what a girl does to prove her love for a boy…" she said looking away again "A-at least that's what Prussia told me…" she said blushing once again. She knew that what Prussia told her was probably a lie born out of his own perversion, but nothing else she had tried at that point had worked. She looked up at her brother once again "I-… I love you Vash" she said with a small smile despite the few tears that were traveling down her face.

* * *

**Switzerland**

* * *

Switzerland looked into his sisters eyes, his previous look of neutrality and coldness completely shattered. His face completely blushing. His mind was racing at a million miles a minute. What did she say? Did she mean it? How should he kill Prussia? Did she really care for I'm _that_ much? Was she really planning on doing _that?_ _What should I do now_. For a few moments they sat there in awkward silence. Switzerland let go of Lili's arms, where she promptly put them in her lap.

Switzerland realized something. This is what he had been waiting for. There was zero downside, she confessed to him… in more ways then one; he loved her. They could finally be together.

Slowly Switzerland leaned in, cupping her face in his hands. She looked up at him, face full of hope "Lili…" he leaned in close, giving Lili an, admittedly, awkward first kiss for both of them. It may have lasted only a few moments but it felt more like centuries. As Switzerland pulled back they both opened their eyes looking into each others. They both were both a mess. Switzerland had a very small bloody nose from his fall a few seconds ago, and the faint smell of sweat from his brawl with Ireland earlier that day. Lili's eyes were bloodshot from crying for the last hour… and yet… the moment could still never be more perfect. Lili took out a small handkerchief and wiped his nose of the small trickle of blood. Once done Lili tackled her br… Vash to the ground and started kissing him passionately as the moon slowly moved across the sky…

* * *

**Lichtenstein**

* * *

Lichtenstein woke up the next morning, as the sun slowly dawned on her face. She let out a deep sigh. Yet another one of her dreams had left her disappointed with her reality. Yet again she had a dream about her brother. It fallowed the same plot as all her other dreams about him. They would find each other somewhere in the house, finally confessing their love for each other. Then… well due to her… inexperience… it usually got blurry after that. Well, even if it wasn't real it still felt nice, it was like a nicotine patch for her to get through the next few days.

She looked out the window, a little disappointed to miss the sunrise that morning. Luckily if she did get up now she could make breakfast for her brother and their guests. She suddenlt realized something. She wasn't in her normal pajamas, she lied in the bed with nothing more then her underwear. It was odd, but not particularly surprising, on warm nights she sometimes removed her pajamas. She attempted to roll to her back to get out of bed but was stopped. Something was strange… there was something blocking her from her roll.

That's when she realized who was in that bed with her, she heard him mumble something incoherent and knew immediately who it was. Laying in bed with her was her brother, Switzerland, with his arms around her waist affectionately. She blushed realizing something else, her bare skin… was touching his, he only wore his boxers.

Then it all came rushing back to her. Their confession, their kiss, her first experience with first base. She thought hard, blushing harder trying to remember what happened after that. She remembered his hands, being all over her body, _even his lips being on my_ _b-breast…_ She blushed a deep shade of red remembering that moment of pleasure, but… she didn't think they went beyond that last night. She smiled full of utter joy at the moment, wanting to stay in this bed with Vash forever…

Slowly Vash started to stir from his slumber, he immediately reacted to seeing her. Immediately releasing Lili from the intimate position they were in, pushing himself back away from her. Lili sat up looking at Vash, starting to have a look of worry on her face. Vash was sitting on the bed, his hands on his head just short of cradling his body, looking absolutely ashamed "crapcrapcrapcrapcrap Crap! God I did it, I actually did it" he seemed to just be mumbling to himself "I took her innocence, I'm such a bastard, I'm such a bastard!" Lili started to feel ashamed, blushing and pulled the sheets up to cover her petite body looking down. "For gods sake, what the hell were you thinking, you _idiot_" Lili started to feel sick in the pits of her stomach, she brought her knees to her chest and started to cry into the soft sheets. Switzerland heard the crying and stopped talking to himself, he scrambled over to Lichtenstein, still half naked gripping one of her hands "Lili, I'm so sorry! I promise I didn't mean to take advantage of you. Please forgive me!" he said begging her.

Lili shook her head looking up, trying her best to stop crying. She put a hand on Switzerland's shoulder, putting on a classic kind smile for her… brother… "D-don't worry bruder. We… we didn't go that far…" she said, gathering up her quickly fading hope to kiss him on the lips. He just seemed surprised by the kiss, she then considered that he may have been severely drunk last night, completely unaware of her confession. She briefly thought of telling him again… but if this was how he was how he really felt… then what was the point. "I… won't tell anyone… I wouldn't want you to be shamed Bruder" Lili stood up, wrapping her body around her body, she looked down at her flat chest and felt the old insecurity creep up inside her _of coarse he couldn't think of me __**that **__way…Why would he choose me over someone like Hungary, or Belgium, or Ukraine…_It was silly to think that she would actually choose her, no matter how much he loved her, she would always look like a 12 year old boy…

She wiped her eyes of the tears that seemed to flow freely from her eyes. She refused to look back at Vash as she left the room.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 9**_

**What? You thought it was over? That there was no more drama, ahahaha, that's cute. But seriously, I do have a reason for why Swiss is acting like jerk bag. And in one or two chapters you might find out ^_^.**

**I would like to thank Duitsu and Urig for their reviews, making this one of the longest chapters in the story. **

**AND a special thankyou to Maya-Chan2007 for reviewing every dinky little chapter I've put up here :P THANKYOU!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Cold Night

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 10 : Cold Night**_

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

Ireland continued to lay in the incredible bed. Even the bed in his house wasn't as comfortable, regardless he could not sleep worth a damn. Thoughts of Bermuda ran through his head, over and over and over again. He continued to shift back and forth in his bed, wanting to just fall asleep and put his sister out of his mind. After an hour or so of this he gave up. With a sigh he sat up in the bed with restless body. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. He decided that he would have to resort to something so mortifying that he would probably die of embarrassment if anyone found him. He looked over to the window then at the clock. _3:56_; it was only a short time until the dawn. He went over to his case to receive something.

* * *

**Bermuda**

* * *

Bermuda was stranded in her guests room as Lichtenstein had run out of the room several hours ago. Finally off to tell Switzerland she loved him just as much as he loved her. She felt slightly envious of her new friend's good fortune. She was just moments away from finally embracing the love she had kept inside for years.

_It must feel nice…_

She sighed looking around the room, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, there was only one bed, was she supposed to sleep in that? It _was _a pretty big bed, they could probably share the bed. She had to assume that was what Lichtenstein was thinking. Of coarse if everything was going to plan she was probably going to be spending the night with Switzerland…

She briefly thought for a moment what they were going to do, blushing profusely before shaking the thought away. It wasn't her place to think about what they were doing in their privacy. She got ready for sleep; which was really nothing more then taking off her skirt. Through her many outings of spying on her brother had taught her to sleep in her clothes. She got into the bed covers and got comfortable, ready to enter the next day.

* * *

_Bermuda was standing in the middle of her little island once again. She looked down at her body, she was wearing the same blouse and skirt, pattered with dirt. She looked around rapidly, the trees on the island just as leafy as they ever were. __**W-where is Ireland? Where is England? Where was Wales, Scotland, North… Where is… my family…**__ She started to get a sinking feeling in her stomach, __**Could it… could really all have been a dream?**__ She shook her head from side to sides she felt panic start to sink in__** n-no! It couldn't have been a dream! There were all those memories, all of those beautiful memories like when… or when… NO! **__She couldn't remember anything, nothing at all, every memory, every precious moment seemed to be fading just as all dreams do. She felt alone and weak, and wondered about her own sanity. She wanted to die then and there. That was her prize, that was her gift for her years of suffering. A family, a caring family. One who loved her unconditionally._

_She curled up in a ball, she couldn't go back to living alone, it would drive her mad, she would rather kill herself then live like this. _

_Then she saw it. About 3 feet away from her was a stone, one of the few stones on her island, she had often seen this stone, she used it to. It was one of the only sharp rocks on her island and it was incredible useful. _

_She reached out for the stone. It would be quick end. She gripped it tightly in her hand. To think of a life, no England, no home, no Wales, no Scotland, no North. She gripped the rock in her hand so tight that it caused her hand to bleed. __**No Ireland… **__tears escaped her eyes placing the rock to her neck. __**Goodbye world… no one will miss me…**_

"_Bermuda!" she heard a voice, moments before she was to pull the rock. Her hand shaking she looked toward the source of that voice. Her eyes widened to who she saw. Running towards her, worry across his face was her brother. Ireland. With a shaky hand she dropped the rock to the ground. She was so confused…__**What the hell is going on?**_

_Her brother had sprinted to her in moments, throwing the bloody rock far away from them. He looked at her, checking her neck for a wound before examining her hand, which was still bleeding bad "Bermuda, what were you thinking, I know we've been on this island for a while, but we will get through this, please don't just… leave me…" _

_Bermuda looked at the concern on her brothers face, she felt horrible for making him worry about her "Sorry Brother". Her eyes widened as she spoke. Her voice was soft, but completely audible. She slowly remembered the past 6 months or so. She had an experimental surgery that had completely repaired her throat, allowing her to speak for the first time. All the memories were hazy and unclear but they seemed true. Afterwords Ireland had insisted on taking her on vacation for a celebration. Weeks into their journey they were shipwrecked on her old island._

* * *

_It was a few hours into the night and Ireland and Bermuda were sitting next to each other around a roaring fire; watching their skewers slowly cook. She was leaning against her newly tanned body (he got sunburned on the first day, finally peeling the last of the dead skin that day). She peered up at his face for a moment, she had caught him looking down at her. He immediately looked away blushing lightly. She looked back to the fire, grateful that the red flames was able to camouflage her blush so well. __**This… this could be the perfect moment… I could tell him how I feel, just the two of us here, away from all the political nonsense. They could just simply… be together. **__She sighed. Who was she kidding, why would Ireland be interested in her? She was his little sister, and even then she wasn't exactly the most… busty girl in the world. She looked down at herself __**I mean re…**__ her eyes widened, it seemed that she had… __**grown**__ in the last few months, she was at least a b-cup, maybe even a c-cup! She blushed deeply. Maybe he __**could**__ be interested in her. She smiled devilishly as she came up with a little plan for later. _

* * *

_The night was coming on strong, the firewood was running out and the flame was not much more then a smoldering ash. Ireland was staring up into the night sky while Bermuda was laying right next to him. Ireland turned her head slightly to speak to his sister "Beautiful isn't it?" he said with reverence. _

_Bermuda smiled "Yeah…" she said, loving any excuse to use her voice. She thought for a moment, the fire was almost out, it was now or never for her plan… "Hey brother, close your eyes for a second, I have something I want to give you something"_

_Ireland turned to her for a moment "Oh ya? What is it?" he asked with a curious smile. _

_Bermuda just smiled back in her classic innocent smile trying to coax her brother into a sense of security "It's a surprise… please!" Ireland nodded his head, obliging his sister, simply closing his eyes. Bermuda smiled sitting up immediately. She gripped the bottom of her shirt, pulling upward to take it off. She stood up off the ground and slid down her skirt, leaving her only in her underwear. She went over to her brother, and gently sad down onto her brothers open lap. Ireland seemed to notice it, blushing slightly at the sudden contact. Still he kept his word and kept his eyes shut. She slowly leaned forward sliding her hands up Patrick's chest. He squirmed in slight confusion of the feeling, wondering what she was doing. Her face just inches from Patrick's face she smiled, whispering softly in his ears "Okay… open your eyes…"_

_Ireland slowly opened his eyes, looking up into his sisters eyes, slowly he realized the lack of cloth around her neckline. His eyes slowly drifted downward face reddening with arousal and embarrassment "B-b-Beru, wh-what are you doi-" she stopped him from speaking by placing a finger on his lips._

_She smiled down at him, the last ember of the fire flickering in the otherwise dark night "Brother, please… I've loved you for years... I've always loved you" I've always been too insecure to tell you but now… Were all alone here, I know you might not feel the same way… but…" she leaned in just alittle closer "Do you think… we could" she blushed deeply but a confident smile on her face "Just try?..."_

_Slowly Ireland nodded embracing his little sister in a deep passionate kiss, just. As. The last ember. Burned out._

* * *

Bermuda bolted up in her bed sweating profusely "Patrick!" she yelled immediately gripping her throat in pain. It felt as if scorpions were stinging her vocal cords. She looked around from side to side. She sighed closing her. Once again her dreams had fooled her. Ireland was nowhere to be seen she was still just alone. In a bed. _Well on the plus side I finally developed bre- _she tried to feel her chest to meet her breasts only to find it was as flat as ever. _Damn it. _She let out a greater sigh.

She sat there for a moment feeling ashamed of herself. How did her mind come up with such shameful things? _God, that dream was so embarrassing! To think brother actually seeing me like that…Half naked…_she blushed remembering how dream-Ireland was so accepting of her advances. _The dream felt so real, the sand on the beach, the heat from the fire_. She lifted her fingers to her lips, barely touching them _The kiss from his lips_. She blushed again.

She looked towards the window, the night was still strong, the moon hanging bright above the earth. She thought about going to sleep again but then she heard something. It was feint but defiantly audible. It sounded… musical. She left her room, absent mindedly forgetting to re-adorn her skirt. She wandered down the halls, the sound only audible whenever she passed a window. She opened one of the windows confirming that the music was coming from outside. She hopped out the window, immediately regretting not bringing a blanket of some kind. Regardless she continued on. She was sure now that it was some kind of stringed instrument, and she could hear someone singing. Her quest brought her into a small forest. She hid herself among the trees, suddenly fearing that it might be Spain playing his guitar. Eventually she found a small clearing with a single worn rock in the middle. Sitting on the rock was Ireland, stringing a wooden hand held harp. Playing a soft tune through the night air. She was amazed by his skill. She always remembered how Scotland and Wales would tease Ireland for having some innate skill at the arts. Irelannd had always denied it but after some snooping, Bermuda was able to discover some of his beautiful drawings. But… This was the first of her hearing his music…

She watched as Ireland continued to focus on playing the wooden instrument. The tune so smooth and harmonic, making her feel relaxed. He didn't actually sing for a while, just playing the instrument. For a while she thought he just didn't sing. Then he started off, in his Irish Accent filling the cool mountain line

_Oh such a great many sights upon this planet_

_Deep down to the core of it's granite_

_/  
_

_From the stars in the sky, _

_To the trees on the earth_

_When white doves flies_

_Or a new babies birth_

_/  
_

She covered her mouth from a giggle, Ireland was pretty good at rhyming. Just like Scotland always accused him.

/

_Still from all these sights I can't help but think_

_That out of all the things that could be_

_My heart would just as well sync_

_With a lass from the Atlantic Sea_

/

Bermuda stood there, blushing, her body suddenly feeling a bit warmer from the sudden circulation in her body. Could he really, be _singing_ about her?

/

_An Island on the way to the new world_

_With beautiful blonde hair_

_So delicate and uncurled _

_One look from her light my cheeks like a flare_

/

_But…There's one thing that makes me falter _

_Something, that makes me sound absurd_

_You see, this beauty is my sister_

…_God I'm such a bastard _

_/  
_

Bermuda blushed deeply, sure now he was singing about her.

/

_Her beauty unmatched from here to Tibet _

_And risking myself to sound like a lowlife_

_Or playing a game of Ivan's roulette…_

_I want nothing more… then to make her my wife_

_/  
_

Bermuda's face flooded with color _W-w-w-wife? Bi-big br-brothers wife… _She leaned back absentmindedly snapping a twig.

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

Ireland suddenly stopped playing his music, hearing a twig snap nearby. He looked at the trees around him "Who's there? Come out!" he commanded of his spy. Depending on who it was he could probably dispatched them before they told anyone what they saw. He put a hand on his old school Webley Revolver. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some movement and turned his body fully to the person, ready to dispatch the saboteur. Then he stopped, seeing the blonde hair disappear behind the tree. Christ, it could be Beru, Lili, or Vash. God how he wished it wasn't Bermuda. He might as well press the revolver to himself if it was. He lowered the revolver, knowing he can't (or shouldn't) risk hitting his hosts or sister "Who's there?" he said less harsh then before. Slowly she peered from behind the tree, nervous fear on her face. It was Bermuda, of coarse it was Bermuda. Looking away for a moment to put away the gun, he looked back to an embarrassing sight.

Standing there, was his beautiful little sister, hair a little ruffled, in her clean white blouse, and little else. The only think covering her lower section was apiece of cotton underwear. This made Ireland blush heavily seeing his half naked sister; one thought continued to go through his mind _They're… They're stripped. _After several moments of gawking Ireland had recovered his senses. He looked up back up at her face to find it was blushing deeply from his stare, making him feel guiltier. Still if he stayed silent any longer she it would only get more awkward "B-Bermuda, what are you doing out her?" he asked walking towards her, harp in hand.

Bermuda stood there still blushing from her brother's previous focus on her lower body. She rubbed her arm, partly out of nervousness partly to just warm her arm. Begrudgingly she put her cold hands infront of her to sign to her brother _**I heard some music when I was trying to sleep, it sounded beautiful so I followed it out here**_ she said forcing herself to look up at him.

Ireland couldn't help but smile, it was rare but he liked hearing feedback on his music. Still there was one thing he had to know "D-did you hear any of the lyrics?" he asked, praying she hadn't.

She shook her head slightly _**Um… mostly mumbling really; you sounded like you were about to start a new one when you stopped**_. _**W-why what were you singing about?**_ she asked curiously.

Ireland let out a relieved sigh, glad she hadn't heard his true feelings. He walked over to her, taking off his dense Military jacket, draping it over her shoulders "Come on lass, we should try and get some sleep while we still can" He said completely ignoring her question. Bermuda didn't insist on the question as they walked back to the mansion. Ireland, not thinking had just led them back to his own room. The window was slightly high off the ground, making it difficult for Bermuda to just hoist herself up "Okay, get in front of me, I'll hoist you up ok?" Bermuda smiled with a nod walking in front of him. Ireland thought through the movement, realizing it would give him a rather close look at his sisters… 'Undercarriage'. He blushed deeply imagining the sight before he stopped Bermuda from walking in front of him "O-on second thought, I'll go in first and hoist you up ok?" he said quickly. Bermuda looked at him with a slightly confused stare. Still she nodded stepping back, gripping the jacket close to her body.

In one smooth motion Ireland hoisted himself into the house. He quickly let down his hand to hoist up her sister. She gripped his arm gingerly. He brought her back into the house. Accomplishing this he smiled, he started toward his bed waving towards his sister "I'll see you later in the morning lass, try to get some sleep. He was about get under the sheets, kicking off his shoes. He looked over at Bermuda who was standing there, pushing her two index fingers together shyly, blushing slightly. Looking _adorable._

He knew what she wanted. For years Bermuda had always joined him in bed whenever she felt scared, like when there was a thunderstorm or when she had a nightmare. Ireland never really minded, he was happy knowing he had her trust. Still over the years he had began to deny such request as she got older and more mature. She hadn't actually _asked_ in years she would simply stand there until Ireland told her to get out (which he rarely did) or suggested she join him. It actually has stopped for years, ever since he left England's house they hadn't each other too often.

He looked over at her with a smile on his face, knowing he was going regret it in a few moments "Would you like to join me Beru" he blushed realizing he had used the old nickname. Bermuda noticed as well, looking over at him with a renewed blush on her face; then she smiled and nodded walking over to the bed. She discarded the military jacket to the floor; once again revealing her petite body. _This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

**Bermuda**

* * *

Bermuda had to smile the feeling of happiness she felt. It had been years since she and Ireland were alone in a bed with each other. Bermuda smiled crawling into bed with Ireland. She had considered taking off her blouse as well but thought it might be too much for Ireland to handle that night. She got in, laying down in bed with her brother.

At first they were apart from each other. Ireland was giving her 'room' to sleep in the bed. He always did that. Even though every time she would end up curled against his body. Slowly she would move over to his side of the bed; it took a few minutes since this bed was particularly large. Eventually she was right next to him, slowly she put her old plan into action.

First she would pretend to sleep for a few minutes. Breathing softly. Soon after she would shift herself uncomfortably in bed from side to side, until finally she was leaning against Ireland's body. He always stiffened up when she did this but relaxed quickly enough. Soon she even took her arm in hers, holding it gently as if it were a security blanket. This was usually how her plan finished up, she would fall asleep like this, and wake up the next morning the same way. _Usually _this would be all she would do. But tonight she felt emboldened by Irelands beautiful ode. With full knowledge she had nothing but her panties on down there, lifted her leg over his. Pressing herself closer to him. She immediately felt him stiffen up. After only a few moments he shifted to force her leg out from between his. She felt downhearted for a moment _Did I go too far? He probably knows I've been faking it all these years _She felt like she was absolutely devastated, about to take up on the room that Ireland had so considerately given to her.

The feeling didn't last. She watched as her brother turned toward her, closing his arms around her lovingly. _This_ had not happened before. He had always just accept his sisters advances, never really… responded to them "Beru…"

He didn't say anything else after that, they just laid there in each others arms. Drifting off to blissful sleep. As the sun rose slowly draped their bodies in a soft light.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 10**_

**Hey what do you know! A ending that doesn't make everyone reach for a razer blade. What a nice change of pace! Anyway ya. A nice progression for the siblings. I hope I made Bermuda less naïve overall while keeping her shy nature in tact. **

**Hope I didn't come off as too much of a pervert, just tryin to give my characters more realistic… needs (Blush)**

**How'd u ppls like Ireland's little song? Full of Win? Full of Fail? **

**Thanks to all mah new reviewers, always nice to have them, the sudden upshot from 13 to 22 was really encouraging, resulting in the longest chapter yet ^_^**

**Duitsu95: Ya, I know I tend to fail utterly when it comes to stuff like that -_- my Achilles heal as a writer really, god bless spell check let me tell ya.**

**Malkeria: What do you mean by deets exactly? ._.**

**Dorisling: Wow thanks... and Sorry I made u cry ,_,**

**Maya-chan2007: I know you havn't done it for _every _chapter, but your the reason I kept writing after my initial crack enthusiasm wore off ^_^  
**


	11. Chapter 11 : Nightmare

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

_So ya… the entire dream sequence has heavy implication of you know what. More so then the last two, you are warned. _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 11 : Nightmare  
**_

* * *

**Switzerland**

* * *

Switzerland held his arms lovingly around his 'sister'; after their first night of… 'experimentation'. It was a night of awkwardness and fun for both of them. They're bodies fatigued both mentally and physically from the days events. Finally… finally she was his. He wouldn't have to worry about someone luring her away, he could live happily with her forever and anon. He leaned his head forward just slightly to give Lili a gentle kiss on the neck "Good night Lili…" he said softly in her ear.

"Goodnight Vash…" she said half asleep in response.

Vash slowly felt himself drift off to sleep, eyes growing heavy. About to end the best-worst day of his life on earth.

* * *

_It was a beautiful day in the Alps for Vash and Lili. It was one of their trips through the green woods. Lili was happily picking the flowers, with a childlike innocence she would show him each of her treasures she found. He would smile looking and occasionally smelling each one. _

"_Bruder look at this one!" she said holding up what appeared to be some kind of purple flower. _

"_it looks beautiful Lili…" he said with a smile. Then… he heard something. A rustling in the bushes. Vash pulled out a pistol and pointed it to the bushes. Immediately a frightened France popped up out of the bushes and was running, Switzerland was in quick pursuit "Lili, go back to the house!" he said behind him. Lili was fast, she could make it back without trouble._

_Vash continued hunting France through the woods, trying his best to shoot the bastard. Boy could the pervert run. After a few minutes he had lost the son of a bitch in the woods. He shook his head, putting the gun back in it's holster. When he felt a sting in his neck. "Gah, Damnit!" he went to his neck and felt the small metallic pin in his neck, it and plucked it out. He whipped his head around to see the platinum hair disappearing through the bushes. __**Prussia**__._ _His eyes slowly widened with understanding. Son of a bitch. He was going to take advantage of Lili while Vash was unconscious. __**Not if I can help it damnit! **_

_Vash immediately started to book it back to the house. He found it strange that he didn't feel the effects of the drugs kicking in, but assumed it was the adrenaline in his system. After what felt like only a minute he had the house insight and Prussia nowhere to be seen. He burst through the door of the house and slammed it behind him. He ran for a picture on the wall. He threw the two-bit painting to the floor, it was just a disguise anyways. He reached for the lever inside and pulled it. Quickly sheets of steel began to coat the house, turning it into a fortress capable of fending off even the most determined of perverts. _

_Switzerland felt happy, now he could fall asleep with no worry for Lili… Yep... just pass out... Any minute now… _

_Something was off, it had been minutes but his adrenaline was not going down. In fact if anything it was only going up, his heart rate quickening. Something was off. __**What's going on?**_

_He looked to the hallway. Standing there, a worried look on her face was Lichtenstein. She rushed over to him taking him by the arm "Brother, you look like your feverish" she said tone filled with worry "Common let's get you to bed" She said dragging him down the hall, back to his room. _

_For whatever reason Switzerland couldn't respond to her. His mind was swirling from the drug in a strange way, he felt something he had never truly felt before. Something primal, something embedded in mankind since the dawn of time. __**Lust.**_

_Soon enough they had gotten to his room, in his haze he seemed to have made it to his bed, Lili had sat him down in it. "Here Bruder, I'll go get a doctor" she said about to leave. Without thinking Switzerland reached out grabbing her by the arm. __**What… What am I doing?**_

"_Don't bother Lili, you have everything I need" he said turning her around. She looked back at him queerly, not sure what he had meant by that._

_Suddenly Lili's voice picked up in a high pitch, out of nervousness from her brothers stare "Br-bruder, y-your acting strange, really, it would only take a-ahh" Suddenly Vash forcibly pulled her back into his lap, one arm around her waist "Bruder! What are yo...ou…uo" Switzerland's open hand was all over her, grasping at her small breasts. Slowly his hand reached down flipping up her dress, teasing up her thigh "b-ruder, no…please" her words simply spurred him on, finally touching his prize "Gaaaaaaaaaaah!" she gasped from her brothers touch. _

_It was just the beginning. Switzerland stood up and threw her onto the bed. His rough hands grasping, ripping cloth, tearing seams, ignoring his sisters passionate pleas. Soon enough she was lying in front of him, nothing but a few scraps of cloth still covering her private part, one arm purposefully coving her breasts. Tears had already formed in her eyes, Switzerland ignoring the feeling. He had gone too far, there was no going back. He undid his belt and dropped his pants. Lichtenstein looked at her brothers waist in utter fear. Switzerland got on the bed and gripped her wrists forceing her down. She laid there looking away, tears flowing down her face…_

* * *

_Switzerland was laying beside Lichtenstein, arms grasped around the defeated girl's midsection. Slowly she turned her head back to her brother; cheeks stained by tears "I… Hate You Brother" she said between pained gasps. The drug had worn off just about an hour ago. He had to make a choice, here an now, he could let go of Lili, let her leave the house, leaving him alone forever… but then again… he never knew how good this could feel. He could keep her trapped here as his personal toy instead.  
_

_Switzerland just chuckled in response"Love you too Slave" he said with a chuckle as he settled in to sleep._

* * *

Switzerland slowly stirred in his sleep, he had that horrifying dream again. The one where he took advantage of Lili. He couldn't imagine doing something so evil to his sister. What a sicko he had to be for his subconscious to think that. He breathed in the morning air; it was sweet kind of smell, somewhat like the conditioner Lili used. _Why would my bed smell like her?_ Slowly he opened his eyes looking down, there was a horrifying sight. Sitting there, in his arms, the same position as his dream, was Lili. _Oh god… OH GOD…_ he did it, he really did it.

He quickly removed his arms from Lili, scrambling away from her. He did it he _raped_ his own sister, no matter what drug he was under it made him scum. No. Worse then scum, it made him lower then a shit from some bottom feeder at the deepest point in the sea. He brought his knees to his chest "crapcrapcrapcrapcrap Crap! God I did it, I actually did it" he said feeling like throwing up. At this point killing himself would be far too merciful a fate "I took her innocence, I'm such a bastard, I'm such a bastard!" he deserved nothing less then horribly painful torture until the day he died of old age. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Lili cover up her body in shame, who could blame her, after what he did. "For gods sake, what the hell were you thinking, you _idiot_" He pulled at his hair to cause pain when he heard something. He heard Lili start to sob into his sheets. God even now he was being a selfish bastard. He scrambled back to her from across the bed and gripped her hand in his, he knew it was useless but he had to try something "Lili, I'm so sorry! I promise I didn't mean to take advantage of you. Please forgive me!"he said knowing it was pointless, he didn't deserve her forgiveness.

Lili shook her head looking up, trying her best to stop crying. She put a hand on Switzerland's shoulder, putting on a classic kind smile for her brother "D-don't worry bruder. We… we didn't go that far…" she said with hesitation evident on her face. Then he felt her kiss him on the lips. His eyes widened in confusion at this. Why was she doing this, she hated him, and not in like that melodrama teenager kind of way; she really _hated _him. And justly so. She looked back at him, eyes filled with regret "I… won't tell anyone… I wouldn't want you to be shamed Bruder" Lili stood up, wrapping her body in a blanket. She left the room, sniffling back tears. Why was she worried of him being shamed? After what I did to her? And didn't go _that far_ he couldn't quite remember what they hadn't done… God what the hell kind of crap advice had Ireland gave him to make this happen.

_Wait. Ireland wasn't here yesterday. No he defiantly was, my black eye still felt recent. _

Slowly the contradictions were building up one after another. It took him a few minutes but he finally realized. Him and Lili had finally confessed to each other and after a night of mutual 'fun' they had fallen asleep in a 'spooning position'. The whole other thing was a dream. Which meant that when Lili was crying right then… It was because it looked like he regretted their night together.

"…Fuck…"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 11**_

**Gah, this chapter was so hard to write! My god the whole dream sequence made me feel terrible -.- . Well in any case it's over now, hopefully this adequately explains Vash's idiotic behavior 2 chapters ago. T_T well I hope you ppl enjoyed it. **


	12. Chapter 12 : Morning After

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

_So ya… the entire dream sequence has heavy implication of you know what. More so then the last two, you are warned. _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 12 : Morning After**_

* * *

**Lichtenstein **

* * *

Lili walked down the hallways of her house, blanket still wrapped around her body. She was slowly calming herself down. It was incredibly difficult. There was now _no _chance that her and Vash were going to be together. Her heart hurt at that thought. She stopped in the halls, clutching her hands together; taking in a deep breath to avoid crying again. After a few moments and successfully avoiding breaking down again she continued on. She finally made it back to her room, happy to avoid the mortifying experience that would come with seeing her guests in this state. Once she made it back to her own room she quickly locked herself inside. She looked to the bed, expecting to see Bermuda under it's covers. To her surprise she was nowhere to be seen. She scanned the room, quickly and saw Bermuda's skirt, carelessly thrown on the floor. She went over and carefully picked it up thinking for a moment where she could possibly be. She shrugged dropping the subject from her mind. She folded up the cloth and put it by the door. With a heavy heart she went to the adjoining bathroom and dropped the blanket.

She quickly got undressed from what little cloths she had on. She turned of the hot water, letting the glass chamber fill with steam before getting in. She stood inside, letting the hot water hit her back, soaking her hair. In moments her body was drenched. She ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. She sighed feeling how short it was _maybe I should let it grow out again. Without my long hair, everyone thinks I'm some twelve year old. Vash probably thought so too._ _God, last night must have been out of some kind of pity for me._ The hot water on her back made it difficult for her to realize she had started crying again, the tears mixing with the shower water. She shuddered in the steamy air of the shower. She felt… lost… absolutely lost. She hadn't felt so hallow inside since the ending days of World War I. But this time… This time Vash couldn't save her. He was the problem, _not_ the solution.

Heart ache and all, Lili slowly got herself clean, her body on auto-pilot while her mind was in over drive. She got out of the shower, drying herself off; avoiding at all costs, to look at her unattractive body in the mirror. She got dressed in one of her trademarked petticoats, the cloth feeling much heavier then normal. She picked up her guests skirt and folded it over her arm. She went through the halls towards Ireland's guest room. She knew it was rude for her to wake up her guest prematurely but she didn't want to be alone at the moment… she _couldn't_ be alone at the moment. She came to his door and knocked softly, surprised when the door creaked open from what was barely a tap. She carefully opened the door trying to deafen the squeaking door. She walked in and saw them.

Laying. Together. In bed, was Ireland and Bermuda, sleeping, and holding each other in their arms. Looking absolutely content. Like they didn't have a single care in the world. Suddenly her nerve to wake up her guest evaporated into thin air. She laid the little green skirt on the chair by the door and let herself out.

She carefully closed the door when she realized something. Bermuda didn't actually have luggage like Ireland had. Her only cloths were the ones she had on her when she showed up… which meant that under the covers she was only wearing her panties… _or less…_ She blushed deeply, somewhat tempted to go back in and search the floor for the little garment. She decided against it, being far too embarrassing if she was caught. She felt a bit guilty from the thought but anything to get her mind off her rude awakening earlier. Still a tinge of jealousy festered inside her. She didn't even know Bermuda and Ireland were like that. Ireland was a nice guy. _Like brother... _She sighed, walking towards the kitchen, hopefully cooking would take her mind off of things.

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

Ireland slowly awoke from his sleep. It hadn't been a long sleep, probably no more then three hours. He never needed much sleep, he slept light, always weary of a possible fight to wake up to. He felt a warm body next to his under the covers, it wasn't to surprising. Often his siblings had seen him as a rock upon which to lean against. Scotland and Wales would occasionally build up the courage to fight against England, often the failed revolutionaries came running over the Irish Sea to seek refuge in the final reaches of the Irish countryside where England hadn't robbed from him yet.

Still the person in his bed wasn't there for a refuge that day, well, it wasn't exactly his bed either. In his bed was his little adopted sister, Bermuda. Her face soft in the morning light, her breath lightly warming his chest on the slightly chilly morning. Her slender body was nuzzled against his, chest. He sighed, wanting them to simply sleep in each others arms all day. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, careful not to wake her up. He remembered the fact that his sister had found him last night, in nothing more then her blouse and underwear. _Geez… surely that's just a result of his perverted warped mind, there's no way she would just show up in panties. _He looked down at her face, checking to make sure she was still sleeping and sure enough her peaceful face confirmed his suspicions. He slowly lifted the blanket and peered under the covers. He saw the blue and white stripped cloth, blushed, and closed the blanket _Ok… maybe she would…_

Ireland shook his head as if to physically throw the thoughts out of his head _Ugh… I gotta clear my head_ he carefully scooted himself away from Bermuda before getting out of the bed. He stood up, patting down his ruffled cloths. He looked back at Beru for a moment. Her arms looked if they were searching for something. Her face looked concerned before all of her limbs contacted back to her body her body trembling. Ireland felt a bit guilty for causing this but still, he didn't want to do anything he'd regret. He walked out the door.

Ireland walked lazily throughout the halls of Switzerland's house. He admired the artwork that covered the wall. For a man who didn't spend much money he sure had some nice stuff. Ireland mistakenly made his way to the dining room.

He heard some noise from the kitchen and went over to the door.

What he saw inside could only be described as complete chaos. Inside was the kitchen looking like a tornado went through it. Flour caked nearly all the counter tops and a spilled blender slowly oozed out a batter like mixture. The center of the hurricane stood Lili, making pancakes by the dozen, their stacks topped till they looked like Pisa. She seemed completely out of it, flipping, and re-flipping pancakes over and over again. "…Lili?..."

She looked up at him and forced a smile, "G-good morning Ireland, Help yourself to some pancakes, syrup is… somewhere, please sit down" she said going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of milk and a glass from the fridge. Ireland walked slowly toward her, she tried pouring the milk in the glass, half of it spilling to the floor "I-I'm not quite ready yet, s-so if you just give me a moment t-to" she spoke before Ireland put his broad hands on her shoulders; her ramblings ending abruptly.

"Lichtenstein. BREATH" he said, and by example took in a deep breath. Shaky at first Lili copied the motion, slowly regaining her composure. "Okay. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Lili nodded for a moment, continuing to breath deeply. Then it began to get shaky again, before she began crying "God Ireland I'm such an idiot" She leaned into Irelands arms crying into his chest.

Ireland sighed, giving a look around the room he decided they needed a change in scenery "Come on lass, lets go somewhere else"

* * *

**Lichtenstein **

* * *

Soon Lili was sitting in the homeroom, a small fire burning in the old fireplace. Lili had changed into a fresh pair of pajamas(her dress ruined from the cooking fiasco) she sat next to the fire, snuggled in a blanket. Ireland had been kind enough to make her comfortable, trying to put her at ease. He was in the kitchen at the moment making something for her. He was a really nice person. She looked deeply into the dancing flames before she heard some footsteps. Looking toward the doorway she saw Ireland bringing over a tray with two steamy mugs on it. She looked at him as he sat down next to her handing her one of the mugs. She looked at him wondering what it was in the cup.

As if reading her mind Patrick spoke up "It's hot chocolate, please enjoy" he said taking a sip of his own. She looked down at the mug. The actual coco was disguised with a lair of whip cream, what appeared to be crushed gram cracker and shaved chocolate on top. Nestled in the cream was a red cherry. Slowly she took a sip, trying to get as many of the elements as she could. Her eyes widened _This is… Fantastic!_ After her initial drink she took a larger gulp, enjoying the delicious beverage. She kept going until half the mug was gone before lifting it away from her mouth. She smiled at Ireland "Thankyou…" she said looking down at the still steamy milk.

Ireland chuckled for a moment before pointing at her lip "Nice mustache" he said with a smile.

Lili was confused for a moment before realizing what he was talking about, she took a napkin from the tray and patted her upper lip. She giggled a bit before looking back at him "How did you make this? It's so…. So good!" she said with a bit of amazement. Ireland once again responded with a chuckle.

"Well… I lived in a house with Scotland, America, North, and Australia for years. You'd be surprised how much Coco can diffuse the crazy in the room" he took a sip of it again before putting it down on the tray. The room was silent for a few minutes, save for the crackling of the fire. Lili stayed silent for a few minutes before Ireland forced the issue "So… lass, do you want to tell me what was going on in there?" Lili deflated at the question. She looked away from him; Ireland had successfully distracted her from her problems but now they were all rushing back at once.

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

Lili took in a deep breath, ",BUTHECAMEBACKANDICONVINCEDHIM NOT TO AND THEN-" She took in another deep breath to go again before Ireland stopped her.

"Lass. SLOW DOWN" he said as clearly as he could. Lili breathed in and out before calming herself down again.

"Me and Switzerland… uh…" she looked at the old nation before blushing deeply "…'fooled around' last night" she said looking away, face a deep shade of red.

Ireland looked at her, a slight blush himself "You two… had sex?" he said rather incredulously

Lichtenstein blushed deeper putting her hands out in front of her shaking them from side to side. "N-n-n-NO! We just uh… t-touched… each other… a bit" she said looking down again realizing that didn't sound much better.

Ireland looked around, rubbing the back of his head "Wow… uh… Did he… Force it on you?" he asked looking really worried. It would be rather traumatic if Switzerland had forced himself on her, it would explain her manic attitude.

Lili shook her head from side to side "N-no, that wasn't the problem"

Ireland let out a sigh of relief, at least he hadn't caused this by encouraging a Switzerland to confess to Lili. "Okay, so what's the matter" he asked curiously.

Lichtenstein looked down, dreading this moment "When we woke up this morning. I was in bliss, but her seemed…. In hell" she said with a sigh. "He felt intense guilt, like he had raped me or something… He really can't think of me as anything but his sister… even if he does love me… he just can't see me that way" she said downhearted.

Ireland sighed, these two had a really complicated relationship. They defiantly loved each other but they were both far to shy to actually admit it. He made a note to himself: _Kick Switzerlands ass later; __Hard._"I'm sorry Lili" he said not sure what else to say.

Lili sighed putting up a small but genuine smile "It's fine, not your fault…" she just looked away for him Ireland looked to the fire, not knowing what else to do. After a few moments her voice brought him back "Um… Ireland, if you don't mind me asking…" she started off "How do you and Bermuda make it work?" she asked curiously.

Ireland raised a brow confused by the question "How do we… make what work?"

"You know… being in a relationship… loving eachother" she blushed rather deeply "s-s-sex"

Ireland, who was drinking some of his coco at the time began coughing, chocking on the chocolate "Wha-What!" he said eyes wide with surprise.

Lichtenstein blushed "W-well I came to wake you up this morning and I saw you and Bermuda… uh… cuddling together" she said hoping she understood correctly. "And I was returning her skirt which meant she was…" she led off still blushing.

Ireland was dumb struck "N-no I I never… We've never done that!" he said defensively as if she had accused him of murder. "Why the hell would you think that?"

Lichtenstein blushed "S-sorry, I didn't know… you both just looked so happy together… it was a mistake, a silly stupid mistake. Sorry" she said awkwardly looking away.

They sat there in silence for a few awkward moments before Ireland spoke up again "It… It isn't _that_ stupid of a mistake" he said blushing "Lichtenstein… can you keep a secret?" Lili nodded interested what he had to say, "I do love Bermuda, a lot. And not just in a brotherly kind of way" he said looking into the fireplace. "I have looked over Bermuda for years, strange, since she usually helps me more often then not" He looked back at Lichtenstein who looked like she was excited hearing the confession in a _That is absolutely adorable_ face. This did not help Ireland's blush one bit "A-anyways over the years she's always acted… kindly to me, in a house filled with psychopaths or a maniacal mastermind who would decide to break my leg on a freakin whim" He sighed "she made me happy, and hopeful, she made me feel something I've never felt before…" he looked off with a smile into the fireplace.

(A/N: This is reference to the several times when the Irish population was decimated by English civil war or whenever England wanted to put down rebellions)

Lichtenstein looked for him to finish his thought but got impatient "S-SO! Why don't you tell her!" she said like it was the easiest thing in the world

Ireland sighed and shook his head "Because she's my little sister." He said simply "Not like we share the same parents or some bullshit standard like that" He smiled "I mean I remember the first time we met, I remember comforting her when she weathered her first blizzard at Scotland's house, and I remember when she first saw the mountains in Wales and being amazed by their peaks" He smiled up at Lichtenstein "I remember the first time we sat against a tree and watched the green countryside in Ireland for hours, and when the sun set we would just stare into the night sky for hours on end as I told her about the Celtic constellations" he said shaking his head with sigh of happiness "Now it took me years. _Years_. To realize how I really felt about her. If she feels the same way, then great. We could live happily ever after…_but_… If she doesn't, this how things will happen" he held up his index finger "First, I confess, she rejects me, I lose the love of my life, she loses a brother" adds his middle finger to the first "She tells England, and he denies me the ability to ever see her again and try to make things right" adds another finger "Next North comes and tells me I'm a disgusting pervert, disowns me, and never comes out under England's thumb" One more finger "Four, my two closest brothers, Scotland and Wales will continue to visit, but only to kick my ass and never let me forget my stupidity" adds his thumb "I end up alone for a _very _long time, with no way to speak to my family" he put down his hand after letting out all his fears and frustration "I want to be with her Lili, I _really_ do; but being alone, it's a scary thought" he said with a bit of frankness "Why do you think it's taken your brother so long to tell you?"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 12**_

**Meh, liked how this chapter started but my enthusiasm dropped for it over time. Regardless I hope everyone enjoyed it, sorry for the slow update, had a lot to do this week. And I really hope I got across that Ireland is really a nice person. I felt that throughout the story he's been rather swiss-esk in personality and less like the kind guy he's supposed to be.  
**

**Please review ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13 : Confirmation

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

_So ya… the entire dream sequence has heavy implication of you know what. More so then the last two, you are warned. _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 13 : Confirmation**_

* * *

**Bermuda **

* * *

Bermuda stirred on the bed, her body curled up in a ball, on the bed. She opened her eyes, reaching up to find a few tears had escaped her eyes. She turned her head one way, then the other, looking for her brother. _Of course he isn't here, stupid dreams. Always raise my hopes. Always crash down in the morning. _She curled into herself once again into a ball. What a ridiculous dream anyways, how could it possibly be true! Her, going out, half naked, into the frozen night outside of Switzerland's house, see Ireland. Her Brother. Playing the Harp… and singing a song. A wonderful…wonderful song, like… like… _Something out of Shakespeare._ She blushed deeply, for a dream she could remember the lyrics vividly. Every word set her heart into a fast pace. She tried to force herself to forget the damn words, all of it just made her feel worse, knowing he would never _actually_ say them to her. She forced herself the warmth of the bed, wiping her eyes of the tears that were pooling in her eyes. She looked around the room looking for her skirt, se saw it nicely folded on a chair in the corner. She stood up and grabbed the cloth making her way to the bathroom; not acknowledging that this was not Lili's room.

Bermuda got into the shower and turned on the hot water, trying her best to literally wash her troubles away. To some extent she succeeded, the steamy water felt nice on her skin, and for the moment she was able to forget about all the drama between her and her brother.

She got out of the shower, drying her hair off. She carefully started to adorn her two little green bows for her hair. She smiled into the mirror before sighing, she couldn't wait till she was a bit older. Be a bit bustier, a bit more confident… a bit more appealing to Ireland. She looked away from the mirror, putting on the rest of her cloths. She flattened down her cloths, trying to make the wrinkled cloths look nice on her. Satisfied with the still somewhat muffled cloths she went into the hallway, wondering where everyone was.

Immediately she was hit by a lovely aroma, the smell of coco bean mixed with a bit of whipped cream and just, the tiniest hint of nutmeg. _Brothers Coco._ She smiled once again blissfully forgetting her troubles, going towards the kitchen. Eventually she was led to the living room where Ireland had tackled Vash out of a window. She peered inside, just in time to see Lili in pajamas and Ireland giving her a cup of coco. Upon seeing Ireland she ducked into the hallway. _What are they doing in there? _She listened closely to to their conversation

"It's hot chocolate, please enjoy"

"Thankyou…"

She heard her brother chuckle "Nice mustache" Bermuda smiled hearing the joke. She listened to the simple go back and forth between the two about the coco. They sounded cute together, _Well… maybe Ireland will be happy with Lily, though I can't say that Switzerland will be too pleased about the whole thing. _She thought of this rationalizing what she was hearing. That is until Ireland said "So… lass, do you want to tell me what was going on in there?" Bermuda listened closely to Lichtenstein's answer, only to be rewarded with

",BUTHECAMEBACKANDICONVINCEDHIM NOT TO AND THEN-"

_Well… that was loud_, Ireland talked her down and she spoke again "Me and Switzerland… uh…'fooled around' last night" Bermuda blushed, _they… did it?But that means…Irelands just comforting her sqee! _ She peered inside slightly, seeing Lily blushing deeply and Ireland sitting in a chair.

"You two… had sex?" Bermuda blushed, Ireland was being rather blunt today, and the shock on Lichtenstein's face showed it.

"N-n-n-NO! We just uh… t-touched… each other… a bit" Bermuda briefly tried to imagine the scene just before she tried to forget the image for the rest of her life. She didn't pay attention to the next few remarks, only perking up again when she heard her name "How do you and Bermuda make it work?" Bermuda was perplexed by the question

"How do we… make what work?" apparently so was Ireland.

"You know… being in a relationship… loving eachother… s-s-sex" Bermuda felt her entire body flush with embarrassment, and she was hidden; she couldn't imagine how Ireland was feeling at the moment.

She heard him though, coughing up some liquid, probably coco. Such a shame, he makes such good coco. "Wha-what!"

"W-well I came to wake you up this morning and I saw you and Bermuda… uh… cuddling together" Bermuda nearly gasped, _so… me and Ireland… really did sleep together?_ She smiled widely, extremely happy with the news. Though not so much by what Ireland said

"-no I I never… We've never done that!" He said rather adamantly "Why the hell would you think that?"

"S-sorry, I didn't know… you both just looked so happy together… it was a mistake, a silly stupid mistake. Sorry" Lichtenstein said backtracking. Bermuda sneaked another peek at her, she looked alittle ashamed. She was probably excited to find someone in the same position she was in. Now she was just some freak with a brother complex. Bermuda sighed, letting herself hide back into the hall way. It looked like all her drama with Patrick is over, he wasn't interested in her as _anything_ but a sister. _At lea…At leas…_She took a deep breath to avoid tears _At least I can move on… _she admitted to herself. She expected some great weight to be lifted off her chest but it didn't come. If anything it just made her feel worse. She got up to leave, careful not to make a noise; she couldn't listen to this for now, maybe she could find the kitchen, get some of Switzerland's famous chocolate and bury her emotions in sweet coco bean.

"It… It isn't _that_ stupid of a mistake" Bermuda stopped in her tracks, pushing her slim body against the wall "Liechtenstein… can you keep a secret?" Bermuda couldn't hear but assumed Liechtenstein agreed since Ireland started speaking again "I do love Bermuda, a lot. And not just in a brotherly kind of way," Bermuda blushed, a smile across her face. _He… he loves me… he… Loves me…_ She started crying once again, this time out of joy, allowing the tears to roll off her face,. "I have looked over Bermuda for years, strange, since she usually helps me more often then not… she made me happy, and hopeful, she made me feel something I've never felt before…" he led off leaving a rather dramatic pause.

Bermuda waited for his reason, almost squeaking out a question before Lichtenstein voiced it "S-SO! Why don't you tell her!"

"Because she's my little sister." He said simply "Not like we share the same parents or some bullshit standard like that" He smiled "I mean I remember the first time we met, I remember comforting her when she weathered her first blizzard at Scotland's house, and I remember when she first saw the mountains in Wales and being amazed by their peaks" He smiled up at Lichtenstein "I remember the first time we sat against a tree and watched the green countryside in Ireland for hours, and when the sun set we would just stare into the night sky for hours on end as I told her about the Celtic constellations" Bermuda had a smile creep on her lips, remembering those times with Ireland. Those were some of the happiest days of her life. All of them spent with her brother.

he said shaking his head with sigh of happiness "Now it took me years. _Years_. To realize how I really felt about her. If she feels the same way, then great. We could live happily ever after…_but_… If she doesn't, this how things will happen" Bermuda felt some kind of ping of guilt for each of Irelands reasons "First, I confess, she rejects me, I lose the love of my life, she loses a brother" _ping_ "She tells England, and he denies me the ability to ever see her again and try to make things right" _ping_ "Next North comes and tells me I'm a disgusting pervert, disowns me, and never comes out under England's thumb" _ping_ "Four, my two closest brothers, Scotland and Wales will continue to visit, but only to kick my ass and never let me forget my stupidity" _ping_ "I end up alone for a _very _long time, with no way to speak to my family" he put down his hand after letting out all his fears and frustration "I want to be with her Lili, I _really_ do; but being alone, it's a scary thought" Bermuda finally realized why Ireland was so hesitant, it made a lot of sense. He was the one who was closest to her but it wasn't like any of her other siblings were slacking off. For gods sake last year Scotland gave her one of his dirks (Scottish knife or short blade) and a compressive lesson plan on how to use it. If they ever thought that Patrick had hurt her, mentally, emotionally, or god forbid physically; England would have a blockade up on him from here until doomsday. For gods sake, he might do that even if she _was_ ok with it.

Still this was great news, she had to think out how she was going to confront him about it. She had to be careful, and plan out every moment, with some purpose she made her way down the hall, absentmindedly passing Switzerland as she went outside to prepare something.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 13**_

**So another chapter, more or less a copy of the last one with Bermuda's commentary, Sorry it took so long**

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14 : FAIL

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

_So ya… the entire dream sequence has heavy implication of you know what. More so then the last two, you are warned. _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 14 : FAIL**_

* * *

**Switzerland **

* * *

Switzerland marched down the hall way, once again fully dressed. He was on a mission. God it was going to be his hardest one yet. He's single handedly held off the Italians, French, and Germans for centuries. He and a few volunteers had thrown Hannibal out of the alps. For centuries he had done what he could against Rome, as minor revolts as they were. But now. Now he had to overcome his greatest challenge, he had to apologize to Liechtenstein and beg her to not hate him anymore. He couldn't have her just leave. He couldn't be alone again. Not again. He was going to find her tell her how he felt, beg for his forgiveness, then love her until hell froze over. Then he'd buy a extra large coat for the two of them, and continue loving her in the frozen wasteland the world had become.

He was going to the halls when he saw one of his house guests, Bermuda, making a b-line for the backyard. He thought about asking her why she was going that way, but decided he couldn't risk wasting the time. He continued on his path. Soon a horrible thought entered his head _Oh god, what if she already left_. Well on the upside, seeing Bermuda was proof that Ireland was still here, which meant he had time to plug him full of lead. It wouldn't be too hard. He just had to get a better caliber for the punishment.

He was about to make his way back from his room, for bigger guns, when he heard voices. He made his way for the room, keeping his noise to an absolute minimum. He carefully peered into the room. Inside was a strange sight. Ireland and Liechtenstein, together. Ireland had a hand on Liechtenstein's shoulder. Already a fatal offence by Switzerland's standards. Still he kept himself hidden, wanting to… gather more info. Ya more info. It had nothing to do with the fact he was more nervous about Liechtenstein at the moment then he would be defusing a nuclear bomb.

Ireland spoke for the first time since Switzerland was in ear shot "Don't worry lass, you'll be a part of our family soon enough" _What! What is he-_ Then Ireland did the unforgivable. He gave. Liechtenstein. His Sister_._ A kiss on the for head.

That was it. Switzerland charged the Irishman at full speed screaming a ear shattering battle cry. Without even the forethought to pull out his weapon he just pushed the Irishman against the wall "You son of a bitch!"

Liechtenstein looked over at her brother horror on her face "B-bruder! What are you doing!" she said standing up.

"I'll never let it happen Lili!" he said allowing in a moment of weakness to allow tears to come down his face. He faced away from his sister to avoid her seeing the weakness.

Liechtenstein spoke in a low voice "You'll… _never_ let, it happen" The voice was somewhat sad, which Switzerland mistook for hopeful "Never Lili. You have my word" he said confidently, waiting her to happily agree with him, and maybe hug him. That's not what he heard. He started to hear sniffling, like someone was holding back tears. It wasn't him, he was already crying, he looked up at Ireland whose face was exasperated in disbelief, so it wasn't him. He turned his head around to Lili, who in just her pajamas had tears coming down her already tear streaked face "Lili…?"

Realizing Switzerland could see her she turned herself around "O-okay, if that's how you feel… I guess I'll just show myself out…" she said walking out of the door and down the hall. Switzerland stood there, dumbfounded. What did he do wrong? He just didn't want Ireland to take her away from him. Did she really hate him that much that she would leave on her own?_ This is his fault! Damn him_. Anger boiling inside him he turned to Ireland "You son of a-"

He wasn't able to finish that insult as Ireland head butted him. Causing him to fall on his ass. He looked up at Ireland who crouched down and sounded like he was really trying to stay calm "Ok lad, full disclosure. Are you Schizophrenic?"

Switzerland in a slight daze from the head shot looked at him confused "What?"

"Cause honestly I don't understand what the hell is going on in your mind. Are you trying to break Lili's heart?" he said angrily.

Switzerland shook her head "N-no of course not!" he said still confused, then his mind cleared "Wait no, you were trying to take her away from me!" he said in response.

"What?"

"Ya you were going to make her a part of your 'family'" which meant you were going to take her away

Ireland sighed rubbing his temples in frustration "No I said our family"

Switzerland was indignant "Whats the difference!" he said angrily

Ireland, trying to be calm, avoided beating the living shit out of the boy "_**Our**_ family Vash. As in mine and yours!" he said ready to strangle the Swiss man, pointing a finger back and forth between the two of them.

Vash had a look of unbelievably lost "What the fuck are you talking about?" he said hands in front of him in shaking with confused rage

"You don't remember do you?" Ireland said with little patients left. Vash just continued to look at him wanting an awnser "Of course you don't… Ugh, ok your mother is Gaul, right?"

Vash nodded "Yes of course" he said off handedly like it was common knowledge.

"Well my mother was Britannia. Britannia and Gaul were sisters" he grabbed Switzerland by the shoulders and shook him violently back and forth "Which Means Were _Cousins!_" he said through gritted teeth "As in we are in the same family!

Switzerland took in the information slowly "So… what were you two talking about"

* * *

"…_Why do you think it's taken your brother so long to tell you?" Ireland said with a knowing smile _

_Liechtenstein brightened up "… So you really think bruder loves me... a-and thinks of me like that?" she said hope assailing in her voice _

_Ireland gave her a smile "Lass, I bet the next free moment he has will be spent getting a ring for you" he said kneeling down to her height putting a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry lass, you'll be a part of our family soon enough". _

* * *

Switzerland's jaw might as well have been two inches from the floor. His look was that of utter despair. He swallowed what felt like a baseball down his throat before he started speaking again "So… when I rushed in here. And say that I'd 'Never let that happen'" he said leading off Ireland to finish off the horrible thought.

"You basically told her, that you will never marry her, you don't love her, and your basically gonna keep her in a gilded cage without and possible hope of commitment" he said apparently trying to sound as harsh as possible.

Switzerland brought his hands to his head, nearly clawing at his flesh feeling the absolute epitome of panic, regret, and anger "God she must hate me"

Ireland nodded "Ya probably" he said honestly

Vash looked up at him with annoyed look "Are you always this honest?" he asked still annoyed

"Yes, which is why you must hear what I have to say" he went down and hoisted the man off his feet, starting to push him towards the door. "Now I really like Lili, and would like to see you both at my house for St. Patrick's day instead of celebrating it here with a small little party like you usually do"

"We don't celebrate st.-" Switzerland was about to disagree before being immediately interrupted by the Irishman

"Soooooooo that means you need to go and make up with her, and convince her to love her so she can show up at St. Me's day as your spouse. Otherwise she will end up working for that Austrian, or worse, that pervert Prussia" he threatened pushing Vash out the door.

Vash's eyes widened with fear at the prospect of Prussia having full access to Lili. "God no…" At this point they were in the hallway Irelands hands on Vash's shoulders pointing him down the right side of the hallway.

"So your gonna go to her room, quickly, and learn to act like a Frenchman" he let got of his shoulders and got ready to 'nudge him' with his foot "and _grovel_" With that he kicked the frugal man into the hallway.

Vash nearly started running before turning around "Uh, her room is that way actually" he said pointing behind Ireland.

Ireland put a hand on his back and heaved him in the new direction "Then go that way damn it!" with that Vash was off, in a sprint he made his way for Lili's room. Which without his intervention, would be empty soon. In the back of his mind he could hear Patricks parting words.

"Run you Swiss Bastard, RUN!"

* * *

_**End of Chapter 14**_

**There we go, Ireland putting Vash in his place. Oh ya, Vash would totally b the offspring of Rome and Gaul. There was a large Gaulic population in the Alps then Rome like the rest of Gaul, was controlled by Rome. So ya. By this logic, yes France is also Irelands cousin. **

**Yes I know that Britannia and Gaul, or Hibernia are official ancients, but it seemed to fit perfectly in my mind. **

**Anyways please enjoy the chapter. **

**Also, for those who actually like this writing, I've started another Hetalia Fanfic, so just go to my profile and view **_**Iberian War Of Roses. **_**It has some of the same OC's from here. So go check it out ^_^**

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Ring

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

_Arverni=France's Ancient Name, was the major tribe inside Gaul _

_Helvetii=Switzerlands Ancient Name, Major celtic tribe in the Alps, _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 15 : A Ring**_

* * *

**Liechtenstein **

* * *

Liechtenstein sat in her rooms, back to the door, crying into her pajamas. For a moment her tears had stopped and she looked up from her sleeves and looked to the floor. _Stupid bruder…_She once again ran her eyes across her sleeve, when she pulled her head back she could feel her something stick to her cheek. She reached up and pealed off the small bit of cloth, pulling it she realized it was her ribbon. _The one bruder gave me. _She held the two ends between index and thumb of her two fingers. For a few moments she stared at the thin piece of linen, her eyesight clear. Slowly her sight was clouded by tears. _Stupid Ribbon. _She crumpled the ribbon between her two hands, squeezing her eyes shut in… anger? Is that what this was? Yea… Anger…

She tossed the small ribbon aside. The symbol of affection she had treasured for so long, simply cast aside. She got up, and got a large bag out of her closet, she started dusting off the leather. She went to her closet and started packing whatever she could. She laid out her cloths for the day, a scarf, a warm jacket, and hiking gear.

* * *

**Switzerland**

* * *

Vash rushed through the door to his sister's room, out of breath but still seemed to be able to squeeze out a "LILI!" His eyes swept the room, there were cloths discarded across the room. He didn't understand why, Lili was always so neat and clean, never wanting to trouble him with the mess. He quickly ran through the room, it didn't take long, it was a modest room. Vash offered to give her a bigger room, even going so far as to put a new wing on the house just for her. She always turned down the offer. She knew how frugal he was and didn't want to impose on him any more then she already was. He shook his head, looking for anything. A clue, a note… anything! Eventually he was ready to rush back into the hall trying to catch up with her. That's when he saw it. Kneeling down he picked up the dark blue ribbon. Crumpled and discarded next to the door. He held it in his hand. He ran back to his room quickly jumping for his gun closet. He undid the locks as if he was tying his shoe. He grabbed a little ring and he sprinted out the door. He doesn't dare break his stride as he leaps for the window. Shattering the glass, he didn't even give thought to how much it would cost to replace the window, or the electric bill he would rack up from heating up the house from the cold air. He didn't care, he only had one thing on his mind _Need to find Lili… Need to find her. _

He quickly made his way towards the road, needing to catch up with her. He runs down the hills of the alps, if he hurries he can head her off. He feels something oddly warm on his cheek. Glancing down he found it was blood. Seemed the glass had cut him. _No time to stitch it up… _

He came to a rather steep hill and he jumped, at first sliding down on his shoes worked, like snow boarding without the board. Then. He hit a rock. Soon the Swiss boy was tumbling down the hill, powerless to stop his dissent. Finally he hit flat ground, to avoid tumbling down the other side of the mountain he dug his nails into the dirt, barely keeping himself from taking yet another tumble. He laid there for a moment. He felt battered and broken. He looked at the ground in front of him. Sitting there was just a small metallic object, _the ring…_Slowly unable to stay awake, he passed out.

* * *

"_Come on Helvetii! Come look at what Mothers doing!" Arverni yelled at his brother, he had shoulder length hair and wearing a leather hide as cloths. Helvetii himself wore slightly longer hair, wearing more of a fur as his cloths, warmer for the alpine weather. Sighing the young boy went over to his brother and Mother. She was doing more of her experiments with Copper and Iron Ore. She was holding some strange sword, with her normal bronze one off to the side. _

"_What is it brother?" he said to the blonde boy, without a word their mother, Gaul, put the prized bronze sword in his hands, giving his brother the new gray one. _

_Their mother stood back "Ok, Now FIGHT!"_

_Immediately Helvetii attacked, slamming the blade home, Arverni barely had time to defend himself, blocking with the blade. The two dueled for 30 minutes, the bronze blade slowly becoming destroyed in the process. Soon enough the bronze blade broke off from the handle, Arverni took the opportunity to kick his brother to the ground, blade to his throat _

_Their mother clapped with delight "Ah, beautiful! I knew the new sword would do well, but this is great!" _

_Helvetii turned to her, out of breath and angry "What the hell is that?" he demanded._

_Their mother smiled a rather frightening smile "This, is Iron!" she said retrieving the blade from the young tribe. "It's a brand new metal we can use for weaponry" _

_Helvetii scoffed, "Please like I need any new damned weaponry, All I need are boulders and a couple of spears and I'll send all my enemies off a damn cliff" _

_Arverni shook his head "Poor Helvetii, always behind the curve…"_

* * *

_Helvetii stood atop his mountain, the pride of his land, he looked to the south, Rome and Carthage were argueing with one another, to the north Germania and Scandia were doing some brotherly competition. To the west the his brothers and sisters were all fighting each other. He turned his head, to the east there was… His eyes widened there were Germania's sons, one of them picking on some poor little girl, pulling her pigtails. He ran down from his mountain and forced the boy off of her, one blonde, one platinum blonde, "Hey You Two Stop Picking On Her!" he said a wooden spear in hand. The boys looked at him going for a couple of little daggers. "Why are you idiots picking on her?... who is she anyways?"_

_The platinum blonde scoffed at this, "Just one of Germania's runts, she doesn't even have a name" The girl was on the ground, she looked to be just a couple years younger then Helvetii himself. "What's it to you anyways Celt?" _

_The boy looked back at the girl, she seemed so young to be left alone "Well… She doesn't deserve this!" he said not sure exactly why he was so adamant about defending the little girl. There was a stare down between the young boys, anything could set them off. The girl hid behind the little tribe. After a few tense minutes the blonde German put a hand on his brother, seemed he wasn't in the mood for a fight. With a scoff the Platinum blonde marched off. Helvetii turned to the little mountain pass, she was clutching to the Celtic boys fur coat. He smiled down at her before patting her on the head. "Its okay, their gone now". She looked up at him with those big blue eyes. He sensed that even if she could talk she wasn't going to "I'm sorry for what they did to you, if they give you anymore trouble just come up that hill" he said pointing to his mountain "And come get me, I'll help you" _

_The little girl smiled and nodded in understanding._

* * *

_Blushing Helvetii approached his mother, "Mother Gaul..." he started off already feeling mortified_

_Gaul looked over at him with a smile on her face "Yes my sweet, what is it?" she asked with a smile, seemed she was in a motherly mood today. _

"_I was wondering… If you could teach me how to make this… 'Iron' thing" He asked trying to sound polite in his request _

_She looked at him rather surprised "Well sure honey… we need to start off with something small, you have something in mind?" _

_Helvetii stood there still blushing, "Y-yeah, uh, how about a ring?"_

* * *

Switzerland started to come out of his sleep, feeling still delirious. He felt something under his head like some kind of soft pillow. He opened his eyes slowly trying to get his bearings, looking up he saw some…one? He couldn't tell who it was, only that they were blonde. The light was giving him a headache but he refused to give up. "ugh" his entire body felt like hell. That was one bad fall, after several bad cuts. How was he alive? Ugh, why was he alive. _To protect Lily… LILI!_ He nearly bolted up in panic, but his body told him otherwise. He felt a hand rest on his chest gently pushing him back down "Shh, you were hurt… just rest…"

Switzerland closed his eyes again to rest, he couldn't tell who it was, the voice sounded muffled in his ears. The only thing he could tell was that the voice was feminine. So that cut down the list. Girls with blonde hair, and Poland. He hoped with all his might that it was who he hoped it was "Lily?" he said, voice groggy and filled with pain.

Whoever it was they didn't answer right away "…N-no it's Bermuda, Ireland is back at the house calling for help" she said, Switzerland let out a sigh, though it sounded more like he was wheezing. He had givin up on his sight, he couldn't move anyways, he'd just have to trust Bermuda. She seemed like a bright girl.

"If you don't mind me asking… what were you doing" she said with a sound of concern with her voice.

Switzerland tried to gesture with his hand, but it surged with pain so he stopped trying "I… I was chasing after Lili…" he said shaking his head a bit.

"W-what made you do that?"

"There was this stupid misunderstanding… upon a misunderstanding, atop a angst filled dream." He said not particularly caring if she didn't understand "I ended up pushing her away from me and she ran away… probably at that jerk Austria's house as we speak" he said with a groan. "I'm such a idiot" tears started going down his face. Not caring that Bermuda could see him. "This isn't how this weekend was supposed to go…" he said biting his lip. "I was going to tell her my feelings, she was going to accept. We were going to kiss, and do whatever she wanted, no matter the price…" he shook his head "then on Sunday… Sorry, I don't suppose you want to hear this" he said shaking his head.

"I-It's ok… anything to keep your mind off the pain…" she said sympathetically "Speaking of which… We found this ring clutched in your hand when we found you… What was that about?"

Switzerland shook his head and chuckled to himself, the tears stopped flowing on his face "Oh it's the ring I was going to propose to Lily with" he said not really knowing what he just admitted to

"Pr-pr-PROSOSE!" she said completely surprised "Y-you were going to propose to her!"

Switzerland felt even more blood rush to his face, he was silent, realizing what he had just told her "W-well ya… I love her, you know that… why are you so surprised?" he asked facing, where at least he thought the island territory was.

The girl was silent once again, "… I-… I guess Lily just didn't know you were so serious" she said in almost a whisper.

"Ya, that's my fault… I was always so distant with her" he said bumming himself out again.

It seemed Bermuda felt bad for bringing this on and decided to change the conversation "The ring… it seems so…"

"Old? Crappy? Bent? Cheap?"

"Well… Old… It looks like it's made of Iron, where did you get it…"

"I made it… A looooooooong time ago… Like, Rome long ago…" he said answering her "That was the first good thing I made with Iron" he chuckled "I made it for my first crush I ever had…"

"Wait. You were gonna propose to Lily with a ring you made for SOMEONE ELSE!" she said rather angrily. Switzerland felt guilty, it sounded really bad when you say it like that.

"…It's… It's a long story…"

"I have time" she said sounding annoyed.

Switzerland sighed, he couldn't just walk away like he would normally. So he told her the story, about how he saved a little girl who was being teased. How he made a ring for her "I never did see her again… Soon after I made the ring Rome went conquered mother… Germania kept his sons and daughters close, see I never saw her again… I know it sounds stupid… but I always thought… that maybe she was Liechtenstein… the chances are slim… but all the coincidences. She was in the same spot, had those same pigtails… Same blue eyes…" he knew how horrible he sounded "I wanted to get her a new ring, but nothing seemed good enough… Please don't tell her any of this…"

There was a silence for a few minutes… he just laid there, in the girls arms, realizing how defeated he was. Lily left him, he probably fractured half of his body… He might as well die then and there. Then he felt something drop onto his face, little bits of water, rain? No too inconsistent for that… Tears… "That… was you?" she said not even in a whisper of a voice.

Switzerland slowly opened his eyes wondering what he did to make Bermuda cry. Then he saw it.

This was not Bermuda…

Same blond hair, same build, same innocent eyes. But it wasn't her, it was Lichtenstein. Looking down at her brother, tears streaming down her face and a smile on her face. "I love you too" she said in between gasps for breath wiping her eyes once, she started leaning in "Bruder, Switzerland… _Helvetii_" she slid on the old bent ring "And I _accept_"

Then the two of them kissed, long, and deep, as the snow gently began to fall on the Alps.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 15**_

**Well, I hope that was more satisfying then I feel about it. Anyways boys and girls, this does mean that our story is starting to come to a close.**

**I'm sorry if this disappointed anyone, but I think this is much better then my 'Vash finds Lili and apologizes before she leaves' plan. **

**Please review, whether it is to tell at me you liked it, or if it's to tell me to piss off.**

**Notes: I always saw Gaul as a good mother, but at the same time kind of insane.**  
**Lili didn't have a name in roman times because it was uninhabited then. **


	16. Chapter 16 : Flowers

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Chapter 16 : Flowers**_

* * *

**Ireland**

* * *

Patrick stood in the hallway of the mansion watching as Switzerland dashed down the hallway. The Irishman rolled his eyes at his cousin, for one of the happiest countries on earth this whole place was an angst fest. He needed to smoke. He pulled out his old wooden pipe; looking around he realized he didn't want to mess up the air in Switzerland's house. Suddenly he realized something; he hadn't seen Bermuda all morning. That was odd, she always loved hug him on mornings. He considered that she was simply back at their room, still sleeping after staying up all night. But after looking through his room there was no sign of her. He begun to get worried, wondering what had happened to her. Before he starts panicking he sees something. A small piece of paper, on the table. He picked it up, a simple note upon it.

_Come Outside _

Ireland looked on the back of the note, hoping to find some more informantion

_To The Tree From Yesterday_

Ireland seemed to relax a bit, at least she hadn't run away or something. He knew Bermuda's handwriting, it was always so eloquent, this note mirrored her skill. _What could she want?_ He thought, wondering what her sister wanted that she couldn't ask in person.

He went to the front door of Switzerland's house. He started to mentally prepare himself as he always did before meeting with Bermuda. He put out of his mind all the things he loved about Bermuda. Her soft blonde locks gracing her face and the way they gracefully swayed from side to side as she walked. The way her light green eyes reminded him of his Islands countryside after a soft rain. The smile on her face that always seemed to brighten the world around her, even when it rained. The way she always clung to him whenever she felt cold, or scared… or lonely.

He opened the door to the outside. And slowly made his way outside. He made his way towards the tree where they shared their nice little nap together. He remembered her tiny frame against his, the care she had put into his bandages, despite hundreds of former applications of gauze. He saw the tree, he hadn't noticed before, but despite its height _Maybe, 12? 13 Feet? _The tree was quite old. _Such a beautiful work of nature_ The branches gave off that grey texture that only appeared on very old trees. He was even tempted to break off a branch and see the rings. He wondered what this tree had seen throughout its long stay on our earth.

Suddenly his interest in the tree numbed, evaporated into thin air. Standing there was Bermuda, his little sister standing atop the snow layered ground. In truth not much was different about her today. She was still wearing her olive green skirt. From what he could see she was still wearing her white blouse but it was hidden for the most part. Seemed she had taken some precaution, wearing a purple sweatshirt _Theirs the flag of Liechtenstein on there, must be Lili's. _Still all of these minor thoughts aside, that was not what he was focused on. For around Bermuda's head was a ring of flowers, all white lily's, making a soft crown of flowers atop her head. Officially completing her angelic appearance. She had a small bouquet in hand of similar frosted white flowers. Despite the cold air she had a small blush on her face. For those moments, the world seemed to stop, all noise seemed to conclude at once. At first it didn't register, it was just a sight. A slight move of the lips, fallowed by her warm smile ended the motion. It took a few moments for the sound to register, but when it came it was like his soft harp dancing in his ears. Those two simple.

"_Hello Brother_"

_What __a beautiful work of nature_

Ireland stared at his little sister for a few moments. Something must have been off. He knew how much it hurt his sister to speak, she described it as if she swallowed glass. Whenever she did speak it was always something truly important "Bermuda… Your voice…" _It's beautiful. _Ireland smiled starting to move closer to Bermuda, who held up a hand to stop him. He stopped in his tracks, waiting for her reason. Her voice was just as quiet but there was some strain.

"_Please… Brother… Let me speak…_" she said already wincing in pain. Ireland obeyed his sister's wishes, standing in place. She stayed silent for a minute, trying to find the best way to say what she needed to say. Slowly she looked up at her brother "_Brother… I heard you talking to Liechtenstein earlier…_" she led off.

Ireland felt like his mind had shattered, a cold chill went up his spine _Sh… she knows? Is that why she doesn't want me near her? God she must hate me… I- I can't lose her!_ "W-well, I was just, you know trying to make her fe-" Bermuda stopped him, tossing her hands out again, her eyes clenched shut, attempting to avoid spilling any tears. Ireland stopped speaking, waiting for his sisters reprisal for his horrible perversion.

Bermuda composed herself again, took a shaky breath in and started speaking "_I heard what you said about me…that you l-…loved me…_" she stuttered, not because what she said was hard to say, but because it was literally difficult to say "_Please… brother, were you… were you lying…_" she said looking to the ground, as if she was ashamed of her brother.

Irelands heart jumped into his throat… she was… asking him. Slowly he swallowed down the sickness that was already beginning to rise in his throat. He prepared to confirm her theory, it might kill him a little inside but he wasn't going to lose his sister… that is… until she spoke again.

She looked up into his eyes, hers burning scolding "_Please… don't lie to me…_"

Ireland looked at her, suddenly feeling unable to lie to his sister. He couldn't, her face pleaded for honesty, and coerced him to speak honestly "No… I wasn't lying Beru… I do love you…" he said solemnly, knowing that this was likely going to be the last time he would be able to speak to Bermuda openly. Even as his heart contracted in horrible pain he felt… relief…

"_A-and not just as a sister?_" her voice squeaked out the question hesitantly.

_Figures, just wanting to make sure before alerting the rest of the family._ He shook his head, there was no use in lying now. _What is it that thing that asshole says? In for a penny… _"No, not just as a sister. I mean I love you in a way where being near you makes me feel warm, and happy. And whenever your away there seems to something missing in my heart" he said honestly looking out to the side. Still it was nice to hear his sister's voice one last time before he was banished from seeing her ever again.

There was silence between the two of them. Ireland continued to look away from his sister, finally he spoke again figuring there was no reason he should prolong his sisters awkward situation, forcing her to be in the presence of some lowly pervert as himself "I'm sorry Beru… I know you must h-h-hate me" he said, only his honor as a soldier keeping him from crying. "Don't worry. Once I get you back home I'll never bother you again… or if you prefer I could call A…Ar-" the words seemed to cause him great pain "c-call Arthur to pick you up" he offered knowing it would make things easier for her. He decided to risk one more look at her, it's not like he'd be seeing her again. To his surprise Bermuda had closed the distance between them. A wide blush crossed his face, as Bermuda was only a few inches from her brother.

Bermuda looked up at her brother, face red as a tomato. Awkwardly she flung her arms around her brother's neck, patly due to her being quite short and that He was pretty. Her body seemed alive with excitement and nervousness. Slowly, she leaned up on her toes, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips against his. Irelands blush went nuclear as he felt the soft lips of his sister. He didn't dare question the action however. At least not yet. He moved into the kiss, instinctively placing his arms around her waist.

The feeling of her lips made him feel warm inside despite the snow that begun to fall on his head. They continued the kiss for what felt like hours but must have only been moments, Ireland wanted to push her a bit farther, but every time he tried his mind reminded himself that it was his sister. Then the other mind would remind him that it was actually Beru he was kissing. Slowly Bermuda retreated, inexperienced by the action she seemed unable to breath and embrace her brother at once. She breathed softly in and out, Ireland just had to know something "Beru… why did you…"

Beru just smiled up at him, with a slight giggle that made Ireland's heart to beat faster. She looked down for a moment before looking back up at Ireland, her face still red. The words were barely audible at this point, "_I…wanted you to have my first kiss brother…_". The words could made Ireland smile, a true, genuine smile. He quickly placed a hand around the back of her head and brought her in close kissing her deeply. He would have her first kiss, her second kiss, her third fourth and god willing her last kiss; never again would he allow Bermuda to slip away from him.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 16**_

**GODILOVEDWRITINGTHIS! . this is by far my favorite chapter in a long time. I'm glad I was able to accomplish writing this whole chapter without switching perspectives! I was using it as more of a cop out then a literary device. So I hoped this chapter lived up to everyone's expectations. This does mark the soon to be end of our this fanfiction. **

**If anyone even likes this crap then feel free to read my new fanfiction **_**Iberian War of Roses **_**I'd love more of my readers here to come over and read it.**

**For those who are wondering, there is one more real chapter left for this thing.  
**

**Please review, remember, there's only one more to go, so if you havn't yet feel free to do so**

**Peace ^_^**

**P.S. Beru is adorable! :P  
**


	17. Epilogue : Advice

_Note, I don't own a damn thing from Hetalia. My OC's inspired by Deviant Art's fir3h34rts pictures. Personalities created by yours truly. _

_I personally suggest reading my other fic __**A Day At Irelands House. **__It sets up the relationship between my two OC's and their personalities in general. _

* * *

**Advice**

_**Epilogue : Advice**_

* * *

**Switzerland**

* * *

Switzerland stood on the bow of the boat staring out at the dense, foggy sea. He was standing patiently to see land once again. He let out a sigh he thought back to how this happened. Him. Standing alone. On a boat to some place he had never been in his life.

* * *

Switzerland struggled to walk back up the mountain road. He felt a bit guilty, using his sis-… no _fiancé_ as a crutch as they trudged their way back to the house. He tried to reason with her that he could walk on his own. Though saying it through a face, twisted in pain probably wasn't convincing. Regardless he enjoyed having her close to him. He kept glancing down at the ring on her finger, constantly confirming that this wasn't a dream. This was happening. This was real. They were together. _She loves me._

He felt a great wave of relief hit him when he saw the end of the road, his mansion sitting at the top of it. He felt his entire body, burning with pain, he imagined laying down on his soft bed, Lili in his arms. Both of them drifting to sleep. Sadly it was not meant to be. As they got to the final stretch to the door he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Looking to his right he saw his young blonde guest running towards them. She was waving at them. Lili stopped looking over at her. She smiled warmly. Switzerland could see the girls brother, Ireland, walking calmly towards them, a very cocky look on his face. _God he's never gonna let me hear the end of this is he._ He sighed. Ireland was the reason this weekend would go down as the best and worst moments in his life. Once Ireland found out he proposed, and that she said _yes_. The phrase 'I told you so' would be embedded in his mind from now till the end of the world.

Bermuda started conversing with Lili. At one point Lili showed the ring to Bermuda, who squeeled in excitement, causing Liechtenstein to blush. Lili looked up at her brother, a smile on her face. She leaned up and gently kissed him on the cheek. The Swiss man blushed but smiled, to confirm the news to Bermuda _Totally worth it. _Bermuda smiled, wanting to tell Liechtenstein news of her own. Liechtenstein looked up at her brother then back at Bermuda "S-sorry Bermuda. I need to take care of b- Vash" she said a bit sadly.

Ireland approached the group with an air of confidence "Don't worry Lass, I'll take care of him" without waiting for rebuttal he took Lichtenstein's place in supporting Vash.

Lili looked worried, like Ireland was juggling fragile pieces of china "Uh…" she said sounding very worried about the situation.

Switzerland felt a slight nudge from the Irishman pushing him to say something. He obviously needed to talk to him about something. He just wish he hadn't nudged him in the ribs, they were still very tender "Don't worry Lili, I'll be fine" he said with a reassuring smile. Bermuda was already tugging at her to follow her.

Lili seemed to nod after a moment "O-Ok, please get him in bed, I'll come and check on you in a little bit o-ok Vash" Vash nodded and she fallowed Bermuda who started to write like the wind on her little pad of paper.

Vash and Patrick watched as they walked away. Once they were out of earshot Vash decided to ask something that had been bothering him for the past day "Not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me" he started with his usual air of authority "But what the fuck are you doing here?" he said with a shake of his head.

Ireland chuckled, starting to walk them to the house. "Me? I'm just a man, looking for advice…"

Just before they got into house they both heard a squeal of excitement from Liechtenstein "You and Ireland! Really, I'm so happy for you". Switzerland looked up at the calm happy look on Irelands face. The man seemed more like a Jedi then a country. What the hell could he offer him?

* * *

Switzerland was brought out of his memory. Suddenly he heard a soft voice behind him "Vash, look! Belgium was selling Hot Chocolate in the lounge" Switzerland turned around looking at Liechtenstein. She was bundled up in a green sweatshirt holding two mugs; steaming with hot chocolate. Switzerland took the mug giving her a light kiss on the lips. Liechtenstein lit up, still uncomfortable with the PDA. Switzerland wasn't exactly comfortable with it either, but he couldn't help himself sometimes. They both stood on the boat sipping at their drinks. "Today's gonna be fun isn't it Vash" she said up to her brother. Switzerland nodded confirming her thought. Truth was he had no idea. He hadn't left the alps for anything but anything but world conference meetings in years. He took her hand in his, she gripped his in turn. He ran his thumb across the old metal band.

She still wore the ring he gave her, he offered to get her something nicer, but she insisted on keeping the one he made for her. Still he was able to replace some of the brittle metal with a combination of a red ruby and a blue sapphire. The colors of Liechtenstein's country.

Finally their boat pulled into dock. It was their stop, he told Liechtenstein to go to the pier while they got their luggage. Alone once again his mind drifted back to that day.

* * *

"Advice? How could I possibly help you?" Switzerland said, relaxing in one of his many cushioned chairs.

Ireland remained standing pulling out his old pipe and using the old fireplace to light it. His calloused seemed indifferent to the roaring flames that graced his hands. He took one long puff from the pipe before speaking "Well Vash, as yesterday might tell you, I'm not that great with diplomacy"

"You mean when you tackled me out of my own window then proceeded to punch me in the face?" he said with some hostility in his voice.

"Yea, like I said, not so good with diplomacy" he said off the cuff like it was natural. "I'm sure you know as well as I do that there is a terrible storm gathering over Europe" he said solemnly. Switzerland knew all too well that there was going to be yet another war that would ravage Europe like WWI did just a few years ago. Switzerland knew he was going to be in the thick of it and had done everything he could to protect himself and Liechtenstein. "Now I haven't been a country in a long time Vash, I'm not prepared to fight this war; for either side. I can't put my people through that" Vash listened to the man nodding seeing his conclusion before he mentioned it

"You want to stay neutral…"

"Yes. It seems like the most prudent thing to do" he said looking at Vash "The problem is…" he looked out the window. In the yard, Bermuda and Liechtenstein were having a snow ball fight. Really it was Liechtenstein throwing snowballs at her and Bermuda trying to figure out how to make one. Liechtenstein stopped her barrage and showed the little island territory how to make one "She's still under his control… If that idiot loses… then She'll…" he didn't finish the sentence but Vash could see his predicament

"I'm sorry Patrick, but I'm neutral, totally and completely neutral. If you want my help with that I'm happy to help, but if you lend aid. To _anyone_; on either side. You will be in danger of being pulled in" he said wanting to give Ireland a reassuring pat on the back, but unable to raise himself with his crippled body.

"… I think I'm gonna help. In small ways. I doubt that will save me from Germany's wrath, but… I can't just… let her…" he let out a huge sigh.

Switzerland felt bad for Ireland, it must've been a horrible position to be in. "If theres anything else I could do…" he said wanting to help with something.

Ireland got a small smile on his face "Well… now that you mention it… You and Lili doing anything on March 17th?"

* * *

So here he was. Walking down a dirt road along a long stretch of countryside. Both Lili and himself walking, wearing backpacks for the weekend. They approached a rather modest cottage that had a quaint little fence attached to the side to keep in some sheep. All in all it seemed more like a commoners house then that of a Nations. For a moment Switzerland thought that he might have gotten the wrong directions from Ireland. But as they got close the door opened. A small blonde girl came running out, nearly tackling Liechtenstein in a hug. She started leading them to the house. As she opened it up the room looked like chaos. Inside was Ireland, fighting against Scotland (who was wearing a green kilt) while Northern Ireland and England watch on in embarrassed disgust. Wales on the other hand watched the scene, laughing at his brothers. There was a large keg of what appeared to be bear on the table and what appeared to be a bubbling soup on the stove.

"Ahem" Switzerland said somewhat awkward looking at the scene.

Ireland looked over and smiled he tossed the scot off of his body. He stood up and smiled at his two guests "Welcome! Happy St. Patricks Day!" He embracing the two of them in a bear hug.

Scotland stood up from the wall he had been tossed into, picking up a glass from the counter and toasting to the new comers "Hello cousin, long time no see!" he then took in a gulp of beer. Wales raised his glass as well, greeting the group. North smiled giving a wave. England just continued on as if no one had a arrived. Switzerland gave a small, slightly nervous smile to the group. Liechtenstein was blushing, embarrassed by the sudden attention. She offered up a small gathering of potatoes she had picked from her countryside. Bermuda accepted in bringing it to the kitchen. _So this is what having a family is like…_

Ireland let the two of them go and motioned them inside. No sooner had he done this then Scotland decided it was time for round two. Ireland was tackled to the ground and they started brawling again. He looked to the kitchen where England was pleading with Bermuda to forsake her decision to stay with Ireland. Northern Ireland and Wales were talking pleasantly to one another, then she decided to pour beer on his head. Laughing at his misfortune. He looked down to Liechtenstein who seemed timid of the scene, but confident to join in the dysfunction. _It's kinda nice_.

Switzerland joined into the house getting a beer for himself and a soda for Lili. He handed the soda to her when Scotland seemed to decide to need a new combatant. He pulled Switzerland down and the brawl grew.

It was just about the best March 17th ever.

* * *

_**The End**_

-  
**Ahhhh. So here we are. The end of the fic. Sorry if it felt anti-climatic. In truth the last two chapters were meant to be the climax. I hope everyone enjoyed the fic overall. **

**I am happy to note that this is at this moment, the longest Fanfiction for Liechtenstein here on Fanfiction dot net. I hope it was worth the reading. **

**If you enjoyed this for the writing (I know, unlikely, but just in case) I have a new Hetalia fic started. Go to my profile and click on **_**Iberian War Of Roses. **_

**I would like to thank all of my most frequent reviewers for this fiction now, who supported this literary backwash. **

**Duitsu95 : One of my earliest reviewers, and most frequent reviewers. Your support motivated me to improve my updates(hopefully they did :P). Thank You.**

**Malkeria : Although you began reviewing later, you have been a great support. When I got home one day and saw my reviews go from 15 to 21 I was like O_o . You were a great inspiration to write more. Thankyou ^_^**

**Maya-Chan2007 : Last, but certainly not least. You were the reason this fic got off the ground. I started this, and was planning on abandoning it by the 4****th**** chapter. Your reviews encouraged me to continue writing. Thank you so much. **

**With that I officially End. This. Fic.**


End file.
